Cause and Effect
by VelvetPersona
Summary: When Flu season comes around, those who need it takes it upon themselves to go to the pharmacy and get vaccinations, all except Jay. Now because of his carelessness he's contracted the virus and becomes delirious with fever. What happens when his delirium causes him to blab everyone's secrets including his own...?
1. I hate being sick

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ninjago! It will always belong to Lego and Cartoon Network! I only own the plot and my OCs so please ask for permission before usage!**

**Hello people! I'm back! Okay first off, I should've mentioned this during "Freaky Friday", but I forgot and because of my negligence I may have confused some of you. "Freaky Friday" DOES take place within the Elements timeline! Namely during the two month gap after the first fight with the female Serpentine so before the Ninja did their spying mission on the Kunoichi, also other Lost Chapters will be featured during this untold space in time and I'll be sure to inform you all from now on when a Lost Chapter takes place. I promise! **** Furthermore, "Cause and Effect" takes place right after "Good-bye Sensei Wu" as will the other short stories. Hopefully, this clears everything up if not simply PM me and I'll bring you up to speed. Lastly, the previous one-shot I wrote was a request from a friend, Phoenix-LOL, and has no relation to my own series. Her OC is Brooklynn while mine is Dominique so please don't confuse the two. Check out her story "Destiny Calls" if you wish to know more about her OCs! Oh and today is April 5****th**** in this timeline which means…Cole's B-day is coming up soon! YAY! He'll be turning 20! So you can guess when "Careful Planning" is going to take place! ;) Now on with the first short story featuring Jay and Nya! **

**Please read and enjoy!**

Cause and Effect

(Jay's POV)

"Hey Jay, you okay _fratello_? You're awfully quiet this morning."

I stop stirring the pancake batter and turn my attention to Cole. He was at the stove beside Zane cooking the main course of this Sunday's big breakfast. After all, just because Sensei Wu is gone doesn't mean we'll stop the tradition. It's our turn this Sunday to cook all the meals.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply with a small nod. "I'm just still feeling a little tired that's all. I couldn't sleep well last night." A small sniff escapes me and I lift my hand to rub my right temple where an annoying pressure seems to build and linger.

_Ugh…what the hell…?_

"Well hopefully you're not dripping snot into the batter over there. I really want some of your pancakes," Kai comments from the far side of the extended kitchen.

"I'm not dripping snot," I retort grumpily and march over to the medicine cabinet near Zane's head to retrieve some Advil Cold & Sinus. I swallow them dry and shut the door with a little more force than necessary.

"Jay, if you are not feeling well then perhaps—"

"I'm _fine_, Zane, okay?!" I snap and all occupants swivel their heads in my direction in alarm. "Geez, it's not like I have the flu or pneumonia or something. Everybody on this ship has been sick before except for you and Ebony so what's the big deal?!"

"The big deal is that you're distributing germs and some of us are more susceptible than others," Cole informs pointedly while he spreads the sausage patties and bacon strips over the skillet, the snap, crackle, and pop sound the grease makes only adds to my throbbing headache and overall irritability.

"Hell, someone tells a story about having a cold and I get one. Good thing we're getting our shots today, but can Jay get his, Zane? Or will the vaccination cancel out or something?"

An involuntary shudder racks my body at Cole's mention of the "s" word.

_Needles…Intravenous injections…never again…_

"He can if his illness is mild, however if he is feverish the influenza vaccine will have to be injected at a later date when his temperature has diminished," Zane answers, folding another cheese omelet and sliding it on the serving tray.

"Jay, do you have a fever?" Lloyd asks from his seat at the island. He was slicing a variety of fruits to add a more nutritional balance to the meal. "I heard you sneezing and coughing when you came out your room this morning. Just how sick are you? Maybe you should be quarantined until…whatever you have blows over?"

I let my eyes lower to the fruits that remain on the cutting board in thought.

_I don't have a fever, but I should lie regardless to keep from going to the damn pharmacy with everyone else. Also, I got to make sure I sound believable to them otherwise Zane will scan me and I can't afford for that to happen. I hate needles, I just hate them! _

"Jay? C'mon bro, tell the truth," Kai beckons and I cut my gaze to his in frustration.

"I _had_ a fever this morning, but I just took some medicine so it'll go down soon and I don't need to be quarantined you little green and black amoeba. You and I are training today plain and simple so I don't want to hear you gripe if you shock yourself again."

Lloyd opens his mouth to counter, but Cole cuts him off.

"Just because your fever will go down soon doesn't mean that it won't spike later moreover it's not wise to take the risk and you end up needing to be hospitalized. We'll be leaving right after breakfast therefore you should rest until we get back and then you'll train Lloyd, okay?"

I pretend to give some serious deliberation to his request and nod my head "reluctantly".

"Fine."

_Score…ugh great…just one nostril left to breath out of. This day is looking to be fantastic…_

"You may use this side of the stove now, Jay," Zane informs me politely and lifts his tray full of perfect cheese omelets and takes them to the island where Lloyd is. "After you are finished with the blueberry pancakes, breakfast should be ready to serve. Do you need any help finishing, Kai?"

"Nope, all that's left is the _miso_ soup and that won't take long. I'll be done by the time Jay is and then its chow time!"

I return to my station and retrieve my mixing bowl filled with my specialized blueberry pancake batter. I bring it over beside Cole and set a new non-stick skillet on the burner next to his. As I pour the batter in for the first pancake I allow my mind to drift.

It's been a full week now since Sensei Wu's funeral. We've all begun to heal though I think it'll always be difficult to glance at the head of table and not feel sorrow or some sort of melancholy. Lloyd has improved somewhat and a few days ago Ebony finally convinced him to sleep in his own room from now on. He has some sort of solemn maturity-thing going on and I saw him toss a large black trash bag off the ship and into Foxtrot River a little while back, the currents carrying the noir bundle to the mysterious beyond. What got me though, was that I saw a fake snake head sticking out from a tear on the side. From that I could only guess he got rid of all his pranks and tricks. The only thing he said to me as he passed to head back inside was:

"_It's about time I grew up and stop wasting time. I'll train hard so those filthy snakes won't know what hit them and after they've all been dealt with…then comes…confronting my dad. I have to do this. I have to get stronger."_

I don't know whether or not he's made the right decision. Personally, I don't want the kid to grow up too fast and put his mentality at risk. Although, he's been taught in the Way of the Ninja…and we are what we are…assassins, killers, agents of night and shadow, beings trained specially to take the lives of our enemies, but that doesn't mean we don't have a code of honor. My brothers and I can only teach Lloyd on how to control his powers and what we know is right and wrong. Bottom line is…when everything is said and done the final decision is up to Lloyd himself.

I really don't want anything to happen to him negatively, but if this is how he wants to go about healing the wound in his heart then who am I to say otherwise.

Now if only I could heal the wound within Nya's heart…the wound that I caused…

_Just thinking about her makes my heart ache…_

I glance at the brilliant blue diamond engagement ring adorning my left hand before flipping the third hotcake over to cook the other side. The headache that had settled near my right temple expands to cover the distance in between my eyes and to my left temple. I stifle a wince and try to concentrate on the cooking flapjack.

_What can I do? I've tried everything, but she still…won't allow me to touch her. How many times can a guy apologize? She has to know I mean it…if so then…why…? Why does she still look at me with such sad distrustful eyes? Nya…come on sweetheart. I'm trying my best here. Can't you just tell me what to do or what to say to make everything right between us once more? It's been too long…too long since I've held you in my arms and smelled your hair…too long since I've heard you laugh at one of my jokes, a sound that I could only describe as wind chimes on an autumn breeze…too long since…since I've kissed you with everything I had and have you kiss me back with just as much passion. The form of reciprocation that told me you did feel the same way and that your love for me was unconditional. It's still there…isn't it, Nya? You still want to be my wife, right?_

Before I knew it, I had finished my eighteenth blueberry pancake. The batter from the mixing bowl was gone.

I was finished.

"Wow, time flies when you're feeling miserable," I scoff dejectedly and sweep my eyes to the right to find Cole staring right back at me.

I peer at him in confusion.

_Just how long have you been staring, mister?_

The lights within his green eyes flicker with some unknown emotion before he wordlessly turns away with his tray of meat in his hands.

_Huh…? What was that about?_

I gather my own tray of pancakes and follow him to the island where the others are waiting.

"Well gentlemen, I think we have really outdone ourselves this time around. Everything looks splendid."

A small satisfied smile curves my lips as I agree wordlessly with Zane and look at everything sitting atop of the island counter in appreciation.

Each tray and dish of food looked like something out of a chef's cookbook even Kai's portion which is truly saying something. He had prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast for us which consisted of steamed rice, _miso_ soup, _natto_ (fermented soy beans), _nori_ (dried seaweed), _tamagoyaki_ (rolled omelets), and broiled fish. I catch a glimpse of his smirking face and can't help but chuckle.

_I guess he can cook certain dishes when he puts his mind to it and doesn't rush. _

Lloyd had dispersed the combined multiplicity of fruits into nine individual miniature bowls and placed a small jar of honey plus the container of cool whip on his tray.

_Good job, Lloyd._

Cole's assortment of meats looked simply mouth-watering. The rows of sausage patties and bacon were cooked to golden perfection which would compliment Zane's cheese omelets to satisfy the pallet.

_And everyone can enjoy a short stack of my famous blueberry pancakes! Well…all except Nya since she's allergic to wheat…sigh…_

(Two hours later…)

"Oh wow that was delicious," Ayane sighs happily and leans back in her chair, her aura oozing with content and satisfaction.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Sasha comments graciously. "It makes me eager to find out what's on the menu for lunch and dinner."

"I was especially impressed and delighted with your contribution, Kai. I've never had a complete Japanese meal before even though it's half of my origins, so it was a real treat. Do you know any other dishes?" Ebony asks with genuine interest.

I hear Kai answer with something or other, but his voice blurs in along with the others as everyone makes light conversation with one another. I close my eyes and focus on blocking everything around me out in hopes of getting some sort of relief.

_My head feels like it's about to explode with this constant throbbing…argh, it's so damn annoying and I feel cold for some reason. I think I'm getting worst…why isn't the medicine working?!_

I wasn't able to eat much of anything not even my pancakes. In fact, I almost hurled when I took a bite, but I concealed my displeasure with graceful subtlety so no one noticed though I think Nya gave me a concerned look.

She is seated across from me.

I ate a small bowl of _miso_ soup which thankfully went down smoothly and a few pieces of fruit, but that's it. Everything else…

_Damn, I can't even tolerate the smell anymore._

I open my eyes and lift my head when I feel a soft weight settle on my left hand.

_Nya…_

"Jay, are you alright? You're starting to look pale." She questions softly and I use my other hand to massage my aching temples. The sinus pressure is escalating and I still can't breathe well through my nose.

It takes a minute before I answer, my gaze stilling on our hands where our engagement rings lie snuggled around our ring fingers. They catch the overhead lights and emit a stunning shine.

I manage a smile although I can tell it's crooked when her brow creases even more in worry.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

_What was I thinking? I should've made something for her to eat. Then maybe…ugh, why are things going this way?!_

"Yes, I did, but Jay I'm really worried," she persists. "Maybe we should take you to a doctor to find out if what you have is actually just a cold."

"I don't need a doctor, Nya. What I have _is_ just a cold and I'll get over it just like you did, remember?"

"Of course I remember, but what if it's not? Your hand is clammy and hot not to mention you seem to shiver every few minutes."

"Wow Nya, so you're a mechanical engineering genius and a doctor? Didn't know you were so versatile. Ever stop to think that the reason I'm shivering is because you haven't touched me in over two weeks and I'm elated because you are now? You can touch me, but I can't touch you…yeah that seems fair."

"Jay, just stop—"

"No you just stop!" I explode vehemently and roughly cast her hand aside. Her eyes widen in both shock and belligerence, but for once…_I don't care._

"_**This is my body so if anything happens to it I think I'll be the first one to know about it and do what's best for my health! Here I am racking my brain day in and day out trying to figure out a way for you to forgive me, but do you know what I think, Nya? I think you like being mad at me! I think you like having this power over me and enjoy watching me beg and plead and bend over backwards for you! Well guess what your highness…I'm not going to do it anymore! If you don't want to marry me then just say it! Tell me right now!"**_

The dining room is deathly silent and I could feel all eyes on me. My heart was beating so rapidly that I wouldn't be surprised if it decided to jump out of my chest and make a dash for the exit to get away from its terrifying host. I was sweating profusely either from fever or fear or maybe even both. I knew my expression was harsh as I glared at the woman I loved and her face…was frighteningly guarded. I've never seen such an expression on her face before. I had stupidly fitted a noose around my own neck and Nya would be my executioner.

Either or…I just want my suffering to end.

I am tired of the suspense.

I want an answer.

Nya rises up from her chair slowly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Why you would even think I enjoy seeing you in pain is beyond me. The hurt that you inflicted with your actions and now your words adds insult to injury. Did _you_ ever stop to think to facilitate maybe I shared your misery, that our spirits were connected? I knew you were sincere in your apologies Jay, but trust is a **very** fragile concept and I wanted to see how far you would go to earn it back. I was just as miserable as you were if not even more so. Now you sit here in front of me and I can't recognize you anymore. Perhaps it's just your illness making you behave this way or…maybe it's not…If it's okay with you I'll give you my answer when I get back."

She then leaves my field of vision and I simply stare at the space she once occupied.

That empty space…so symbolic…so accurate...

"_JAY, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKIN' MIND?!"_

I could hear Kai shout more obscenities and the abrupt screeching of multiple chairs, but I don't flinch. I don't think I could move if I wanted to.

I knew my life would lose meaning if she left me. I knew the moment I proposed to her on that day in Alto Park. She's my other half, my _better_ other half and I singlehandedly tore my own soul apart.

"Kai, leave him alone. Look at his face…no matter the amount of damage you could inflict upon him physically it would pale in comparison to the torment he feels emotionally."

"I'm determined to prove you wrong, Ebony. Would you guys let go of me?! You expect me to just sit back and let him speak to my sister like that?!"

"Ayane, let's go out to the deck with Nya. I don't think she needs to be alone right now."

"Yeah…you're right, Sasha. Let's go."

"...Hmm, you all should venture to the pharmacy in Twilight on Crow Valley Street. I'll stay here with Jay."

"Twilight? But Ebony, Twilight is way out of our way. We were just going to go to the little town west of here."

"Ebony, I sense you have something planned for Jay. May I inquire on what it is?"

"Nothing much. I just want to talk to him_. __Otōto_, can you do me a favor? Can you go to my shared quarters and retrieve the small black journal titled: _Psyche Analysis_? It's located on my nightstand, you can't miss it."

"Alright, _an_—Ebony."

_What the—oh no…_

"Ebony, don't tell me…there's nothing to analyze here! Just a grumpy asshole who's irritated because he's sick! There's no big mystery that he's going to remain a bachelor now because of his stupidity!"

_Hmph…easy for you to say. What if the shoe was on the other foot and Ebony was upset with you, huh? How would you feel if she flat-out ignored you, teased you with touches, and looked at you with wariness? I have a feeling you wouldn't last two days let alone two weeks like I have so whatever, Kai._

"Possibly and possibly not…The detour will be worth it, Cole. Mention my name and be sure to use "Youngblood" not "Garmadon" and you'll receive a discount. If its Jason then the vaccinations will be fifty percent off, if its Brittany then they'll be free since I was her first love and all."

"What?!"

I realize my brothers and I had all exclaimed in astonishment together also I had turned my head to focus on the remaining occupants in the room.

Ebony's gaze was fixed solely on me and I can't help but cringe internally underneath her blatant scrutiny. Kai was being restrained by Cole and Zane however they were gaping at Ebony in a comical fashion…especially Kai.

Lloyd soon reenters the dining room carrying a thin black book and hands it to his sister.

"Thank you, otōto" Ebony says tenderly, but Lloyd simply nods and turns his attention to the gaping trio.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Whoa whoa, back up Ebony," Kai begins dubiously and shakes off Zane and Cole's now limp hold. "Another girl was in love with you?! Damn it, where was I at?!"

"Kai…"

"Ugh sorry, Lloyd."

"Huh…?"

"Did you ever kiss?"

"What the hell, Cole?!"

"What?! It's a legitimate question, I was just asking."

"Kai…"

"Geez sorry, Lloyd!"

"Umm…?"

"It's simply arithmetic. Six people will need to get the vaccination and typical pharmacies charge ten dollars or more for each injection. By going to Twilight you all will be saving money and if you wish to know the story between Brittany and I that gives you even more incentive to go, does it not?"

"I rather hear it from you, right now, _Shirayukihime_."

"I don't recall the tale clearly so I don't want to give you false details."

"Yeah right, why do I have a feeling you're lying to me?"

"Leave us be and go."

"Eb—"

"For the sake of starting an unnecessary argument let's just go to Twilight, okay?" Cole interrupts and places his hands on Kai's shoulders to steer him towards the door.

"But I wanna—"

"Come on Lloyd. Zane, you comin' or are you just going to stand there?"

"Yes, but I don't quite understand. A female having romantic feelings towards another female? It does not compute."

"Really? You never heard of a lesbian before or even met one? I'm surprised since you're over half a century old."

"I have heard only rumors and myths that such numinous beings subsisted so I thought of the concept as only that. Now that I know the actuality of their existence I am intrigued. Yes, let us be on our way. This will undoubtedly be a learning experience."

"Ebony, we leave Jay in your capable hands. Hopefully you'll be able to clear some of the mucus from his head. We'll be back later."

Kai was still trying to get Ebony's attention even as he and Cole exited with Zane and Lloyd following close behind. Soon, there was only silence and Ebony and I were alone. During the entire exchange earlier not once did her eyes stray from my direction and it was disconcerting to say the least.

She calmly walks forward and sits in Ayane's seat. I'm thankful she didn't take Nya's, but I'm still dreading whatever she's about to say.

"Jay, my first question to you is…why do you talk?"

_Oh my god. I am __**so**__ not in the mood for this._

**Okay and that concludes chapter 1. Now I know some of you are probably thinking: "Oh Jay would never blow up at Nya like that! He loves her!" Yeah well I'm about to give you guys the lowdown on how I came up with this scenario. Ordinarily, when people get sick their mood changes, 7/10 they become grumpy, irritable, quiet, despondent and so forth, though it's also not uncommon for people to express optimism when they become unwell. It all depends on who you are and your personality. For Jay, I won't lie that I had to think since I wanted him to remain original and in character. Anyone who knows Jay can tell he gets annoyed or frustrated rather easily, but can crack a joke to relieve pressure or stress in a critical situation which makes him a must have in the Ninja team. Now please keep in mind that this is only my opinion, but to me that particular trait is not exactly an attribute and can be deduced as being more of a double-edged sword. This behavior is easily detectable in the show for those who would like proof. A good example are the episodes "Home" and "The Day of the Great Devourer" or was it the one before that…I know it has to be one or other so check them both out if you want. Anyway, the books and comics primarily focus on Jay's humor and innovativeness although they do lightly touch bases on his easily excitable demeanor and aggravation which of course brings me to my point. Now, combining all that and considering the position he's in right now with Nya plus the fact that he's not feeling well leads me to believe he would not be a happy sick person. Obviously, every character is flawed in some way so yeah…that's my hypothesis. Okay, so the next chapter will be in Nya's POV the moment she left the dining room and headed outside. We won't revisit Jay until chapter 3 and his conversation with Ebony. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I look forward to reading your feedback!**

**Please read and review!**

**P.S.**

**Zythaline, there's absolutely no reason for you to fell jealous of me. After all, I wouldn't be much of an author if I didn't have followers and readers to support me. I'm just happy I can write fanfiction for a fandom I love and cherish. Thank you for your kind words, friend.**


	2. Sharon Drugs and Emotions

**Hello my Ninja and Kunoichi family! Thank you all for your great feedback! I always enjoy reading them and hopefully I got back to everyone in a timely fashion. And yes to Zombie girl I DO plan on releasing holiday stories this year. I couldn't last year because of writer's block with Beyond the Flames and family issues, but this year I am determined to release one story per holiday! So be on the lookout for my Halloween Story: The Haunted Bounty! What happens when the Ninja and Kunoichi want to raise money for Starlight Orphanage and decide to transform the Bounty into a Haunted House? Mayhem, money, and tears that's what especially from the public since they paid to go through it! :D Anyway, this chapter of Cause and Effect is quite a long one, so I hope everyone immerses themselves within its depths!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Cause and Effect

(Nya's POV)

As soon as I close the ship's cabin door behind me I let my hard exterior crumble and release a choked sob. I walk quickly over to the chrome railings of the Bounty and grasp them tightly with one hand while I quickly use the other to cover my mouth.

So many different emotions were running rampant within me. Fury and sadness were the most dominant though disbelief and strife were not far behind.

_How could he say such things?! How could he even conjure them up?! I just want to go back in there and ram my fist through his stomach and break his goddamn spine! Your highness…YOUR HIGHNESS?! I never considered myself royalty! He was the one who always called me his Chinese princess and he has the audacity to throw it back at my face?! How about I throw this ring at __**his**__ face or better yet shove it down his probably itchy sore throat!_

I take numerous deep short breaths and wipe away my tears hurriedly.

_No…I could never do that…_

The ring on my left hand catches the morning sun's rays beautifully. My birthstones decorating the band are my constant reminders on the depth of thought Jay achieved when he created this materialistic bond of togetherness.

"Because I still love the blue-eyed idiot, but…I don't know what to do about this. My heart and mind are warring with each other. Which one do I listen to?"

_**It's difficult isn't it, little gale?**_

_Tempest?_

_**Each one is a very powerful suggestion…logic or emotion…Be careful of which one you choose for each has their own individual consequence. **_

_Tempest, can you help me?_

_**I…cannot presume to advise on such a matter for I have never experienced the profound emotion known as "love". At least, not to the extent you and the other advocates have forged.**_

_I see…_

_**I am sorry I cannot provide much help this time, little gale.**_

_No, it's alright…I'll just have decide on what to do myself. This is between me and Jay._

"Nya?"

I turn around to face the door and find two of my sisters trotting towards me.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asks. Her storm grey eyes are expressive with worry as were Ayane's.

I can't bring myself to smile to reassure them since I myself is so unstable. So, I answer truthfully.

"I don't know."

"Oh Nya, you shouldn't take what Jay said to heart? He's just cranky because he's ill," Ayane reasons gently and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Just because he's ill doesn't give him the right to lash out, Ayane," Sasha counters harshly causing my blond sister to turn to her in astonishment. "What Jay said was beyond cruel. We all heard him. I don't know why men say such stupid things."

"Please Sasha, Jay was being ruled by his emotions and being sick didn't help. We can't fault him for that plus I'm sure he didn't mean any of it."

"But what if he did, Ayane? Believe me I know stress can be a bitch, but you saw how focused he was. There was absolutely no hesitation in that man's voice and I can bet you ten to one that he meant every word."

"I don't think that's true because fever can cloud one's judgment. Nya should sympathize and understand that illness and turbulent emotions don't mix."

"And what about Nya's feelings, Ayane? One can only be so sympathetic and understanding until their own mentality breaks and do you know what happens after that? Misery and discord ensues. The point of the matter is, he said those things and no one on Ninjago has the power to go back in time and reverse the damage that has been done."

"Are you saying then that reconciliation is an impossibility? That Nya should just throw away her love for Jay and call off the wedding?"

"No girl of course not. All I'm saying is that Nya should think things through carefully and reevaluate her relationship with Jay before jumping the broom. They may not be ready if such issues were kept in the closet."

"Sasha, you and I both know that Jay loves Nya with all his heart. To react so drastically to an unorthodox misconception is too extreme. The only way to navigate safely through emotions is to use your own not your mind. Nya should let her heart guide her through this."

"Ayane, it would be the perfect world if everyone followed their heart in every given situation, but my advice to you is…wake up!" Sasha exclaims with a snap of her fingers in the light kunoichi's face which actually startled her. "This is the bitter cruelty that is reality and logic and reason out governs almost everything in this world."

"Key word Sasha…_almost_," Ayane rebuttals with a smile, the Kunoichi of Water takes a deep breath and places her hand on a cocked hip.

"Ayane, this isn't The Little Mermaid—"

"What's The Little Mermaid?"

As my sisters continue to bicker back and forth in front of me, I can only look from one to the other in indecision. In retrospect, Ayane was my heart while Sasha was my mind and hearing their thoughts and views on my situation still left me no idea on which road to take.

_I know I love Jay, that concept has become instinctual to me, but maybe…there is still much I need to learn about him before we marry. Postponing our engagement would be logical and justified, but then…why does my heart ache to even consider that…?_

"—There may be dough in the oven, but that don't make em' biscuits!"

"Oh lord, not another quote from Grandpa Willy. This one's even more bizarre than the one about the shoe on someone's foot or whatever…?"

"Wrong! The quote was: If the shoe doesn't fit then that ain't yo shoe."

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means get your head out your little scarred ass!"

"*gasp!* my ass isn't scarred you…you…red-headed horseshoe!"

"What does _that_ even mean?!"

"Ask Grandpa Willy!"

I sigh heavily as my _jiěmèi_ (sisters) glare heated daggers at each other. Since Sasha is the tallest of us four with Ayane and I standing three inches shorter than her we have to tilt our heads some to meet her gaze though Ebony doesn't have to since she's only one inch shorter.

_Speaking of Ebony…three…two…one…_

"_**EBONY!"**_

Both girls shout simultaneously towards the door.

Yeah, we have this system where if a certain pair of sisters are squabbling with each other than a third would intervene and become mediator. It was never intentional mind you it just sort of happened on a whim and with "Light" and "Water" arguing this time around "Dark" was needed for placation while "Wind" kept her thoughts to herself.

When the door opens it wasn't the Kunoichi of Darkness that stepped through. It was the Ninja…minus Jay. For some reason or other Cole was pushing Kai out while Zane and Lloyd simply looked on nonchalantly.

"I can't believe it—Nya!" My brother exclaims then rushes forward and stops in front of me and the girls. "Are you okay?!" He questions urgently as well, but I simply shake my head at a lost.

"Freakin' feverish frog!" Kai growls furiously. "I don't know why Ebony insists on staying behind and talking to a guy who as of now probably has the attention span of a squirrel, the memory lapse of a goldfish, and the personality of a dial tone!"

"Wow, I'd say he's in pretty bad shape then. My sister has her work cut out for her," Lloyd remarks as he and the others join us.

"What do you mean? What is Ebony planning to do?" Ayane questions anxiously, but Kai only crosses his arms in response.

"Your guess is as good as ours, Ayane," Zane answers. "The only thing we could deduce from the book she had Lloyd retrieve was that she wishes to conduct a psychological analysis profile on Jay. I must admit…the level of intensity in which he spoke raises some questions. I would not eliminate the possibility that something deeper may trouble Jay's Chi besides the quandaries we are all experiencing as of late and his illness may have been the catalyst that brought it out into the open."

_What…? Something else besides our problems…? But, he was speaking directly to me so then…might I be the core? What could it be?_

"Or," Kai interjects unsympathetically, "he could just be behaving like a sick dick! Ebony's theory and speculations are all wrong!"

"She is just being thorough, Kai," Zane explains patiently. "There is nothing wrong with exploring all avenues to determine the cause of a friend's insensible behavior. In any event, she and Jay have developed a rather close bond of friendship since she has been studying under him. She must be very concerned and wishes to help."

"Yeah well, I don't see why I couldn't have done things my way!"

"Because _your_ way consisted of beating an ill person senseless," Cole contradicts with a raised eyebrow. "At least with Ebony, Jay's safe from physical abuse…I don't know about mental though. Hopefully when we get back from Twilight we won't find him in a corner somewhere crying his eyes out."

"Wait, why are we going to Twilight?" Sasha questions. "That's like an hour and a half away from here in the opposite direction."

"Yeah about that…Ebony recommended we go to a particular pharmacy in Twilight to save money. She has connections y'know and says we can get a discount if we mention her name to a guy named Jason or the vaccinations can even be administered for free if a girl named Brittany is there," Cole responds while scratching the back of his head with a sheepish expression.

"Oh, well that does sound like the trip will be worth it, but why would this Brittany girl give the shots for free just because we mention Ebony's name? Were they close?" Ayane speculates, giving each of the Ninja an expectant look for clarification, but surprisingly it is Lloyd who speaks next.

"Well like Zane I'm not sure what the whole concept of being a lesbian is, but apparently this girl fell in love with Ebony once upon a time."

"…_**WHAT?!**_" My sisters and I exclaim in unison.

"What a coincidence, that was the exact same reaction we had," Zane enlightens us with a smile.

Forgetting my own dilemma at the moment I gape completely dumbstruck at this new revelation. Once my gaze falls on my brother however I immediately sober up.

I know that look…and body language…

He had uncrossed his arms and now one hand was on his hip while the other hung limply at his side curled in a tight fist. His golden-amber eyes glared intensely at nothing in particular and soon the rhythmic tapping of his left foot could be heard clearly.

He's uncomfortable and is not looking forward to this trip to Twilight. I have a hunch he's hoping Jason is there instead of Brittany so he can avoid confrontation.

_Oh Kai…you know you don't have anything to worry about, right? Ebony is with you now and she loves you. Meeting Brittany won't have any effect on your relationship, so you can breathe easy._

"So what's the scoop?" Sasha inquires suddenly, "How did Ebony and Brittany meet? Is Ebony bisexual?"

"She didn't say, Sasha," Kai snaps impatiently and gives her a hard look. "So let's just go so we can get back, alright?"

My brother then pivots on his heel swiftly and walks to the railings while calling over his shoulder.

"Nya, you're riding with me. I'm ready when you are."

We all watch as Kai props his body against the chrome bars, his attention turned towards the expanse of greenery below.

"Huh…I wonder what his beef is. I was only asking a simple question, this is astonishing news after all," Sasha states in bewilderment.

"Don't worry about it, Sasha. He snapped at me too earlier," Cole reassures, but unexpectedly his expression turns nervous. "Ah listen…you can ride with me if you want. You don't have to of course I just thought I'd offer."

Sasha is silent for a spell before she smiles and approaches Cole.

"Sure, but won't you become uncomfortable with me sitting on your lap for over an hour? The Tread Assault is built for one you know. "

"Uncomfortable? No, not at all…I always enjoy having you close for any amount of time."

I grin at the pair of leaders as they began to walk towards Kai's location.

"Lloyd, you can ride behind me on Zane's Ice Speeder," Ayane suggests to the platinum blond youth then turns to Zane who looks surprised but purely euphoric. "That is…if I'm not being too presumptuous?"

"Of course not, Ayane," the Ninja of Ice breathes gladly. "Having your warmth behind me will be a congenial pleasure."

As the three stroll away to join the others, a cool calming nor'easter sweeps around me and seems to guide my awareness to the door leading to the ship's interior. I stare at the barrier that separates me from my soul mate in longing and anguish.

_Love and happiness…are those important elements to a wonderful life still within my grasp? Oh Jay…are you still a part of my future…? I…_

Unable to answer the questions that plague my heart and mind, I turn away from the door and walk solemnly in the direction of my friends and family.

* * *

We are nearing the borders of the great city of stars and nocturne yet Kai has been quiet throughout the trip thus far. I've noticed however that the closer we are to nearing our destination the more rigid my brother becomes.

I take a moment to observe my surroundings once more before I attempt to speak to my ailing sibling. The dark highway to Twilight is riddled with countless twist and turns unlike that to Ninjago City which is a straight shot once you exit off Longwood 80 onto Twister 32. Traffic is thankfully light at this time of day so we couldn't have left at a better time.

We've managed to stay in a compact formation despite the other vehicles on the road with Kai and I behind the Tread Assault on the left and Zane and the others to the far right of us. I'm glad we decided to dress casually for today so we don't arouse alarm from the citizens. News about the Great Devourer attack on Ninjago City spread across the globe like wildfire and the footage that was captured on camera of us defeating it made us into celebrity heroes. No one knows who we are and it was good thinking of Jay to destroy the cameras with his electricity when we left the city in the guys' Spinjitzu Vehicles to erase the knowledge of existence of the flashy transports.

_Jay…_

I shake my head roughly to loosen the cumbersome image of deep blue sapphire eyes and flick the back of Kai's head to get his attention.

"_Kai nisan'node, soko ni anata wa misuterī chikaku wareware no yō ni kinchō bakari shite iru riyūdesu? Anata wa, kokutan no yūjin ni au koto ni tsuite fukaidesu ka?" _(Kai-nisan, so is there a reason why you're getting tensed as we near Twilight? Are you that uncomfortable about meeting Ebony's friend?)

I have to yell a little to make sure he hears me over the roar of the Blade Cycle and the whipping winds, but I know he did once he replies.

"_Wareware wa chōdo kanojo no" yūjin" o mitasu tame ni itte ita baai, watashi wa watashi ga jissai ni wa seihantaidarou subete no nya de shinpaide wanaideshouga, watashitachide wanai. Kono on'nanoko wa watashi no gārufurendo to no ai ni atta. Sore wa kako no raibaru ka nanika o mite jihatsu-teki ni iku yōna monoda. Naze watashi wa sore ni jibun o sarasu shitai to omou?" _(If we were just going to meet her "friend" I wouldn't be concerned at all Nya I would be just the opposite in fact, but we're not. This girl was in love with my girlfriend. It's like going voluntarily to see a past rival or something. Why would I want to subject myself to that?)

"_Ā, okoru kanōsei no aru saiaku no nandesuka? Anata wa ebonī, kono shōjo no aijō o ōfuku suru koto o osorete iru?" _(Oh, what's the worst that could happen? Are you afraid that Ebony reciprocated this girl's affection?)

We enter an elongated traffic tunnel and the dim golden lights create a subtle majestic magnificence to the once ordinary scenery.

"_I... Watashi wa shirimasen. Watashi wa, watashi wa omoni kanojo o keihatsu saisho no hitodearu koto sa rete imasenga shinpai shite iru ka o suisoku. Anata wa, kanojo ga tōku, ... Samukatta hōhō o oboete, soshite kanjō-teki ni kirihanasu. Hajime ni watashi ga yatte mitakatta subete ga dono yō ni kanjiru yō ni, kanojo o oshiete ita jibun ni iikikase, kanojo ni watashi no seichō no miryoku o hitei shita. Ukeire, nani no kanjō ga hito no jinsei ni anata ga sorera o hyōgen suru koto o nozonda hitobito ni motarasu koto ni kansha suru hōhō. Watashi wa kanojo no tame ni koi ni ochita... Kanojo no tamashī wa watashi ni te o sashinobete ita yō ni, soreha muishiki no uchi ni yami o tōshite kanojo o michibiku kanōsei ga ikitōgō dareka o motomete, kanjimashita. Sate, watashi no kokoro wa kanojo no tame ni utsuga, kanojo no seikatsu no naka de watashi no kan'yo wa kanojo ni, watashi wa sore ga nakatta to omotte iru hōhō ni eikyō o ataete inakatta baai wa dō?"_ (I...I don't know. I guess what I'm mainly concerned about is not being the first person that enlightened her. You remember how she was...cold, distant, and emotionally detached. At the beginning I denied my growing attraction to her, telling myself all I wanted to do was teach her how to feel. How to accept and appreciate what emotions could bring to a person's life and to the people whom you wished to express them to. I fell in love with her because...it felt like her soul was reaching out to me, subconsciously seeking a kindred spirit someone who could guide her through the darkness. Now, my heart beats for her, but what if my involvement in her life didn't impact her the way that I thought it did?)

I frown as I digest my brother's words. I glance to my right and do a double-take when I see Lloyd let go of Ayane's waist and turn completely around to face the incoming cars. He relaxes his posture and leans back to rest against my sister of light and tilts his head up towards the racing overhead illuminations of dark gold.

Only someone trained in the ninja arts could do something like that and not fall.

The driver in the car behind them gapes at Lloyd in amazement.

I refocus my attention on the back of Kai's head, his dark brown spikes dancing to the rhythm of the wind continuously.

"_Kai, anata ga hitsuyō to suru yuiitsu no shōko wa, desutinīzubaunti-ka ni modotte imasu. Watashi no kiokude wa Ebonī de iku ni wa nanideare, sore ga kokoro no mondai ni kita toki ni hijō ni naībudatta. Kanojo wa jibun o mitome, anata wa shōjiki, kanojo ga mae ni ai o mitsuketanaraba, kanojo wa sonoyōni shite kita to shinjite imasu ka? Kanojo wa anata o hitsuyō to shite ite, kanojo wa mada anata o hitsuyō to shimasu. Anata ga shinpai suru koto wa zettai ni nanimonai watashi o shinrai." _(Kai, the only proof you need is back at home on the Destiny's Bounty. If my recollection is anything to go by Ebony was very naïve when it came to matters of the heart. She admitted it herself and do you honestly believe she would've been that way if she had found love before? She needed you and she still needs you. Trust me you have absolutely nothing to worry about.)

"_Dono yō ni korera no koto o shitte imasu ka?"_ (How do you know these things?)

I smirk knowingly. _"Watashi wa chokkan to yoba reru sukoshi nanika o motte iru." _(I have a little something called intuition.)

We exit the beautiful tunnel and soon I can view the welcoming sign to Twilight. Coming into the enchanting city by day is nothing compared to entering it by night. Ebony's hometown lives supremely up to its namesake when night falls. It seems to come alive with silver and white lights that beckon you forth and the stars shine brilliantly even when you're deep within the city. I wouldn't be surprised if Twilight was Ebony's first true love.

A certain thought occurs to me and I voice my notion to Kai.

"_Watashi wa kanojo ga anata no moto gārufurendo, mayasongu o mitashita baai kokutan wa han'nō surudarou ka gimon ni omou. Anata wa ikudarou to, do no yō ni omoimasu ka?" _(I wonder how Ebony would react if she met your ex-girlfriend, Maya Song. How do you think that would go?)

"_Nani ga owatta 4-nen mae no yōnanode, watashi wa 15dattanode ha, watashi wa sono namae o kiita koto ga nai? Watashi wa _yatto_ kanojo ga nokoru nani mo watashitachi no ma ni okotte inai tame no yō ni mieta no ka omoidasu koto ga dekimasu. Sarani, wareware wa kanojo ga osoraku ebonī o shitte, hijō ni nagainode, issho ni inakatta_—"(Ha, I haven't heard that name since I was fifteen so what like over four years ago? I barely can recall what she looked like since nothing memorable happened between us. Plus, we weren't together for very long so, knowing Ebony she probably-)

"Hey Kai, what was the name of the street Ebony gave us? I need to put it in the GPS so we can find this pharmacy."

Cole's voice emits from my brother's PMS which is attached to his dashboard.

"Crow Valley Street," Kai replies instantly. "Your GPS is working? Mine has been on the frits since that electrical storm four nights ago. I know Jay recently repaired the bridge's main computer."

"Mine as well," Zane voices over the line, "perhaps we should inform Jay when he recovers from his illness."

"I asked him to look at mine the moment I noticed something was off. He really is a wiz at this type of stuff and fixed it in less than an hour. I'm grateful since it's a great necessity to have and I'll be in need of it again soon."

My mind clouds in blissful remembrance of that day when Jay was tinkering with the Bounty's main computer after the electrical storm. I remember just standing by the door and watching him work. How when he's in his element he looks so…ravishing. He had rolled up the sleeves of his plain white t-shirt so I could feast my eyes upon the ripple of muscles within his biceps and triceps. The shirt itself fit snuggly around his torso, allowing the definition of his abs to be seen with each rough exhalation he did while he worked. I had internally praised the navy blue jeans he adorned, how they accentuated his long toned legs and buttocks. But…that wasn't the best part. No, the best part was…his face. The bangs of his chestnut-shaded hair were plastered to his forehead thanks to the glowing sheen of perspiration that consumed his body. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and his expression…fierce and focused on his task. Perfect white teeth gnashed together and from his throat…a grunt of exertion was produced as he pulled on a panel to pry it open. And when that wet pink muscle slipped from in between his lips to smooth over the top one…I wondered. I wondered…if this was what he would look like on our wedding night…would his countenance express the same level of intense beauty and perfection while he…made love to me for the first time.

My arousal was swift and sure at the very possibility as well as a bombardment of passionate possessiveness. I could feel my entire body burn with desire and before I knew it…I was standing right beside him. I had startled him for he made a slight squeak sound akin to a frightened chipmunk, but he recovered promptly and gave me an amorous smile. During that time…I had forgotten all about my anger at him and just wanted to…feel him again. So, I did and he let me. Jay had become my weakness as well as my strength…I still loved him…I still wanted to marry him…and as I gazed into those deep azure irises and watched them smolder in need of me…I wanted to forgive him completely. But, something inside me told me to stop that if I forgave him now I would be acting on unbridled lust nothing more and I couldn't do that. Not to him…and certainly not to myself and so…I fled before I could give into my body's escalating yearning and Jay's aura of temptation.

"_**You can touch me, but I can't touch you…yeah that seems fair."**_

I bow my head in melancholy.

_He's right. It wasn't fair to do that to him and recoil when he tried to reciprocate, but I left before something irreversible could manifest didn't I? Why is this happening…? Oh Sylph, please help me. I feel so lost and confused right now._

"There! Got it! Good, we're close by and it looks like there's only one pharmacy on Crow Valley Street so we can't miss it," Cole informs us over the speaker and ten short minutes later we are all stopping in front of…Sharon Drugs.

Once the Spinjitzu Vehicles are dispelled, we simply stare at the red lettering stationed above the entrance of the building in amazement.

"_**Wow, best name for a pharmacy…ever,"**_ we say in unison and Kai chuckles.

"Man I bet it would be a blast to live in this city if only to be able to say, "We have a pharmacy called Sharon Drugs, beat that!" Ha, Twilight is something else."

_This would've provided the perfect ammunition for Jay…_

"Come on guys let's go in. I'm kinda anxious now to see what this place looks like on the inside," says Cole and we follow him and Sasha inside. Kai exhales slowly and I place my hand on his shoulder in encouragement as we cross over the threshold, through the automatic sliding doors. A pleasant hymn resonates as a result of our entry.

_I might as well grab some Midol while I'm here. I'm almost out._

The welcoming drop of temperature is the very first thing I notice as we enter. With the changing of seasons and the beginning of April showers the weather has become humid and somewhat murky so the comfortable coldness is a nice reprieve. The linoleum flooring reflected a fine polish and our reflections were easily visible as we walked leisurely forward. Everything from the rows of commercial products and overhead signing looked well kempt and organized. All and all…nothing special and could be classified as your typical spacious drugstore.

"Hello, welcome to Sharon Drugs. May I help you find something today?"

We are approached and greeted by a slim brunette man with friendly cobalt eyes. His nametag read: Sean.

"Yeah, uh…we're here to get flu vaccinations," Cole answers, speaking for our group.

"Oh okay, let's head towards the back. Brittany will be the administering the injections today and I believe you guys are our first shot patients so far, so you shouldn't have to wait," Sean says with a smile and leads us further into the store.

As we draw near to a large counter, a very attractive young woman with long black hair and platinum blonde highlights busies herself on a computer. Her teal blue eyes are emphasized by the subtle use of eye liner and there…tattooed along her right wrist…was the exact replica of Ebony's birthmark the only variation being, her crescent moon was black and had white flames surrounding it. She lifts the same hand to push back her hair behind her ear to reveal two gleaming diamond studs pierced through it. The apple red scrubs she wears informs us she is in the medical profession and though it wasn't necessary I glance at the nametag above her left bosom to read her name just to be sure.

_Yep, that's her…that's Brittany._

"Hey Britt!" Sean calls out and the teal-eyed woman immediately turns to us. "Your first shot patients of the day are here!"

"Have you've gone barmy? There's no need to yell you bloody wanker. I am but two feet in front of you," she retorts back in a huff.

_Her accent…where is she from…?_

"Oh yes, pardon me madam. So has the Queen of England finished her morning spot of tea and crumpets?" Sean overdramatizes with an obviously phony mimicked accent.

"It's much too early for your rubbish, Sean. Now clear off and go watch the front. I'll take care of our guests here," Brittany commands with a dismissal wave of her hand and reaches for a clipboard.

"What are you talking about? There's no one else here besides—"

The welcoming acoustic from earlier resonates through the air causing Brittany to give Sean a pointed look.

"Come again?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it," he grumbles, but turns to us with a grin. "You guys take care and don't worry the shots will only hurt if she misses—"

"Clear off!" Brittany explodes and points her pen towards the front of the store and Sean hurriedly scampers away with a playful farewell.

From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Sasha stiffen in fear…

"Ugh, it's right easy to get brassed off at him, but anyway it go…good morning everyone," she greets politely. "I hope your day has been hunky-dory so far."

"Hey, where are you from?" Lloyd questions abruptly. "I've never heard anyone talk like you before."

Brittany gives a toothy grin at the young ninja.

"Nice eyes chap and yes I suppose I am of uncommon stock in these parts of Ninjago, but if it's all the same I am from Dunwich."

"Dunwich, huh? I guess I was close. I was thinking Wokingham," Cole remarks intuitively. "Looks like you're further away from home than I am."

Brittany laughs good-naturedly. "Right you are, _Mezzogiourno _(Southern Italy) but look at you all. Such a diverse lot if I ever did see one. And you…" she then points her pen at Ayane, "look very interesting. Might I inquire your surname, sunshine?"

Ayane's cheeks flame red and she stutters over her words timorously which only causes Brittany's smile to broaden. "No, I'm-I'm not I mean m-my surname is…D-Dubois."

"Ah yes, though subtle it is distinguishable. I can tell French-blood a mile away, but despite past codswallop between our nations I am a friendly Brit to all."

"Oh well…thank you Brittany that's nice to hear," Ayane breathes in relief, her blush still evident.

"But, I'll chivvy along. So seven today is it?" She asks and steadies her pen over her clipboard, prepared to write.

"Only six for I do not require one," Zane corrects and steps forward. "However I do find it interesting that our friend, Ebony Youngblood, is acquaintances with such a vast variety of people. Although I would presume being a courier had many perquisites."

Teal eyes widen a fraction as she stares at us a bit suspiciously. "Ebony? You all are chums with Ebony Youngblood?"

"Yeah, we're all friends. The short light blond kid here is Lloyd, her little half brother," Cole begins gesturing to the Green Ninja then immediately slaps Kai's shoulder. "But this guy here is _**much more**_ than Ebony's friend. Go ahead and introduce yourself, _fratello_."

Kai turns to his leader with a fierce glare. "Why are you putting me on the spot like this!? What do you hate me or somethin'?!"

Cole's visage twists into confusion.

"Of course I don't hate you. I just thought you would want to go first since you seemed like you were the most interested in Ebony's relationship with Brittany."

"Me?! I'm not the one who asked: _Did you ever kiss?!_"

"What?!" Sasha yelps in indignation. "Cole, you asked if Ebony and Brittany ever kissed?!"

The emerald-eyed ninja warrior turns to the Brazilian in fright and I catch the redness that spreads along Brittany's pastel cheeks…and Kai does as well, his amber eyes sharp but fretful.

"No Sasha I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious and it slipped out the wrong way," pleaded Cole.

"Oh, so your _**just curious**_ about lesbianism?"

"No, I—"

"Please, please everyone just put a sock in it and follow me. Having my business spread out and about is not exactly my cup of tea," Brittany says and motions for us to follow her through a corridor once she exits from behind the counter. She opens a door and we file into a spacious white room with a few chairs and medical supplies organized on a desk, perhaps the equipment she needs to administer the vaccinations.

Brittany closes the door behind her and focuses her gaze on all of us. Her eyes scan each of us individually, but linger on Kai.

Her expression is neutral.

"The last I heard from Ebony was over a fortnight ago," Brittany began and leans casually against the door. "She…sent me a letter…explaining her whereabouts and who she was with. As long as I've known her she has never been one for long drawn-out conversations and it still shows within her penmanship. She gave vague details about all of you, but I had my suspicions once I saw Lloyd's eyes. How they were similar to hers only without the russet quality. Also…she went into great detail about a certain man…Kai Hayabusa…which I now can place the name with the face…The only one she gave a surname to."

She gathers herself and strides over to my brother. She is much shorter than him probably about my height if that and she holds her hand out for him to shake.

"Kai Hayabusa, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kai blinks and takes her hand. He tries to smile although everyone can tell it's forced.

"Likewise Brittany…"

"Cambridge and don't talk shite I know you don't mean it," she interjects plainly and Kai's eyes flash dangerously.

"What and you do?"

"Yes," she replies automatically and once the stale pleasantry ends she turns her back to him. Her long dual-colored hair swishes beautifully from her momentum and she grasps her hands behind her back.

"I've always wanted to meet the person…who achieved…where I failed."

The room falls into an abyss of silence until Brittany turns her head to glance at my brother.

"Aren't you relieved?" She questions however, Kai remains silent.

"Um…Brittany, how long have you known Ebony?" Ayane asks next and Brittany leisurely starts to pace the floor in front of us.

"I've known her for about three years now. We met in this very shop, she was fifteen and I was seventeen. I was a senior in high school nearing my graduation and had just taken a job as a simple clerk here to make some extra shillings. Then, one day she walked in…oh yes…I remember it like it was yesterday…"

_**(Three years ago, Sharon Drugs)**_

_**(Brittany's POV)**_

_Well, one thing's for certain, this place beats bloody fast food. I like it here though the name is rather embarrassing. There must be a chain of these stores around since our pharmacist's name is Dr. Drake Mason._

_**I finish stocking a few bits n' bobs and make another round through the store to see if any of the customers needed assistance. I halt near the pain relievers to see a rather posh albeit irritable young man looking over our headache medicine.**_

_Ah, here's an easy one._

"_**Sir," I call out to get his attention and make my way to him, "you look like you could use some extra strength."**_

_**I bend down and retrieve the Extra Strength Excedrin and hand him the box.**_

"_**Here, these are fast relief liquid capsules. Your migraine will clear off in no time. I promise you that."**_

"_**Oh, thanks…that obvious, huh?"**_

"_**A bit blatant yes," I laugh and he smiles. "Is there anything else you require?"**_

"_**No, nothing else although your accent is really beautiful, if you don't mind me asking…what brought you across the waters from your homeland?"**_

_**He gives me his full attention and his manly cologne makes me want to perform a honking! Bleh!**_

_Oh no…not another one. Bugger! Why can't I attract a nice girl instead of a bangers wielder?! Perhaps because you haven't came out yet Brittany and you're afraid to! Your sexuality didn't take well in Dunwich and I'd be barmy if I want to be send-up here as well. Now to deal with this chap that's trying to chat me up…migraine must not be too serious._

"_**Me parents moved because of work that's it. Now if you would excuse me I must get back on the job. Jason will gladly take care of you. Cheerio then," I conclude and turn on my heels just as the new patron chime sounds.**_

_Ha, brill! Saved by the chime!_

_**I hurriedly scurry my way back to the front to greet the new customer.**_

"_**Hello! Welcome to…to…" I trail off as she crosses over the threshold. With the setting sun behind her she looked…divine. Right bronze skin and long pure white hair styled in an ordinary braid which draped over her shoulder…never have I seen a combination such as this and done so beautifully. A thick long fringe of snow falls and obscures her left eye, but the right remains unshielded. My heart flutters as that cool cherry-chocolate eye focuses on me. Her face is lovely, but not friendly nevertheless…I can feel the fire on my cheeks.**_

_**My eyes lower bashfully to the linoleum tiled floor to stare at her checked sneakers. Her attire was practical for the summer heat: black jean shorts and a snug silver tee…her legs were gorgeous.**_

"_**To…ah…" I continue to stumble and drift over my words stupidly. It's as if my mind went blank and now I can't think.**_

_Right embarrassing! _

"_**Sharon Drugs."**_

_**I snap my head up once more. She was the one who spoke and finished my sentence.**_

"_**I saw the sign," she continues unabashed by my inability to speak properly. "So don't hurt yourself."**_

_**She passes me by and my eyes follow her. She wore a teardrop-shaped black knapsack on her back plus black fingerless gloves on her hands.**_

_Is she a messenger?_

"_**Hey earth to Brittany!"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Geez, can you stock these Tylenol for me please? I need to ring out this customer."**_

_Oh Jason…and the gent with the not too serious migraine._

"_**Yes, my apologies," I mutter and gather the medicine from the counter. As I stroll over back towards the pain relievers, my eyes fall on her lithe figure again in front of the refreshments section. I halt and watch as she removes a blue PowerAde from the fridge and continues on. **_

_**I swallow softly and give into the need to tail her. My heart steadily begins to pound in my ears in anxiety at my dreadful stalker-ish behavior.**_

_Ace plan, Britt! Tail a lovely girl around a store, nothing creepy or desperate about this at all! I'm only curious though! I understand wanting to stand out amongst the flock but, why did she color her hair white? And those eyes…or rather eye…it couldn't possibly be its natural hue…could it? She looks so dark and mysterious so I—wait…where did she go…?_

_**I could've sworn she went down this aisle, so then…**_

_**I look around confusedly and turn…**_

"_***GASP!*"**_

_**I drop the medicine I was supposed to be stocking in fright as the mysterious girl materializes right in front of me, her face a mere few inches from mine.**_

_**I stare completely transfixed into that one enchanting russet garnet eye, the light within flickers in discontent.**_

"_**Why are you disturbing me?" She inquires lowly. "Can't a customer shop in peace? Or are you afraid I might steal something?"**_

"_**Yes! I mean no! I mean yes and no, heh. I-I-I was just about to inquire if you needed assistance that's all. You l-looked a bit lost," I stammer with a blatant guilty expression.**_

_**The dark gem narrows in circumspection.**_

_Blast! She is so close! No doubt now she thinks I'm some sort of dim! Well it's her own bloody fault for piquing my curiosity! That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! _

_**She backs away and lowers herself to the ground to retrieve the boxes of Tylenol I dropped. She wordlessly straightens up and starts to hand me back each one individually.**_

"_**You're lying," she states and I instantly stiffen, "but I don't have any time to waste on liars." As she hands me the final box she suddenly grips it firmly once my hand connects with the opposite side and pulls, bringing me close to her face once more. **_

"_**You should know that even the whitest lie can become the blackest sin…so why even bother to lie?"**_

_**My face flushes in heat from both mortification and anticipation, but she abruptly releases the box and turns away leaving a wonderful trace of coconut and something sweet in her wake. **_

_**I breathe in her scent deeply as my pulse continues to race. She grabs a bottle of Phillips Milk of Magnesia off the shelf and leaves the aisle. **_

_Is she suffering from constipation? It would explain the moodiness, however I would be cheesed off as well if somebody was stalking me through a store myself. So…for her mother maybe?_

_**I hold my bundle of drugs close to my chest as I creep up towards the front just to take a gander at her as she checks out with Jason.**_

"_**Hey, nice to see ya again, Ebony."**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Thanks for asking I'm fine thank you…now let's see hereeee…applyinggggg Starlight Orphanage discount…"**_

_**There goes Jason slurring over his words again and while the mystery girl I now know as Ebony remains impassive, she releases a heavy sigh to express her exasperation.**_

"_**There we go…your total is three dollars and eighty-six cents," Jason says kindly and Ebony removes a bill from her pocket to pay. Once the transaction is complete, she gathers her purchased goods and leaves the store. **_

"_**Have a good evening Ebony and say hello to Sister Ophelia for me!" Jason shouts after the retreating beauty however, Ebony's steps don't falter.**_

_Ebony…how fitting but, she's an orphan? I'm still relatively new to this city so I have no idea where Starlight Orphanage is…and even if I did it wouldn't be wise or polite to go and play some sort of nark around an orphanage. And her words…her voice…was pulling me in like a siren's song. It was right mesmerizing…I thought she was going to kiss me…!_

_**Blushing like mad I turn swiftly around and walk briskly to the pain reliever aisle and set about my duty. I duty I should've performed over half an hour ago.**_

_Now wouldn't that have been the bee's knees, but I refuse to live in a fantasy. I can't be desperate for affection or I'll end up getting hurt…like before. When I feel in love with my best friend and she…she made me believe she understood and even returned my affection, but it was all a sick lie. She crushed my heart and humiliated me in front of my peers…those dreadful months…and that's why my family had to move from Dunwich. We simply couldn't function and go through life with all the…threatening phone calls, sinister emails and…death threats. A once pure family decimated and marked by a clandestine sinner. If it weren't for my parents and older sister supporting me and loving me for who I am…I would've never had the strength to recover. _

_But…what Ebony said in that velvety albeit stoic voice…about sinners and liars…so philosophical. She's still right rude though and isn't my type, hmph! And yet…why do I want to see her again. She looked like she had a story of her own to tell…well I do too! So maybe…if she comes back…I can speak to her properly…maybe…_

"_**Thank you…and **__**please**__** come again."**_

* * *

**Okay, this was stretching too long so I decided to end it here and finish Brittany's segment in the next chapter then move on to Jay and Ebony back at the Bounty for their talk! Woohoo! After that, a little Nya then on to the juicy secrets! :D On a more serious note…pertaining to Brittany…AHEM! British…Brittany…yeah that was not planned it just happened I promise. I did want her to have some accent I just didn't know what so…voila! British popped up! I tried really hard with her segment and took some extra time to do research of British slang since that was what I wanted her to use. Please note that I'm no expert and am very sorry if I offended anyone of the British culture. Believe me it was never my intention! If some of you great readers and reviewers are of this culture and spot an error in which I used the slang in context please notify me by either review or PM and I'll gladly correct it! Also, those of you who are offended by lesbianism I apologize as well, but I for one do not discriminate. We are all GOD's children and we all have free will which means we are going to sin one way or another. It's basically human nature because we will do what makes us happy and some of those things are sins. If you think otherwise then I feel sorry for your poor delusional self. Our Heavenly Father is a forgiving GOD and only HE can pass the ultimate judgment based on how you chose to live your life…BUT ENOUGH PREACHING CUZ I'M NOT HERE TO PREACH! I came here to write some semi-interesting Ninjago fanfiction! :D If you like Brittany then I implore you to leave comments in your reviews about her. If you dislike Brittany just because she's a lesbian then I implore you to…keep your negative vibe to yourself. If you want to leave reviews about anything else then please be my guest! I just love when you guys critique my work!  
**

**Please read and review!**


	3. The Twisted Road

**Hello all! Sorry for the slight delay on an update, but I've been incredibly busy with my new job. I can't express how satisfying it is to go to college, graduate early, and start a brand new career in your chosen field. Yes, sweet bliss! Anyway, thanks to all for reading and reviewing this story so far. It's always a pleasure to read everyone's thoughts and critiques I really appreciate it. Now here's a little warning in regards to the content of this chapter. There is some explicit content that may cause some of you to WTF so read at your own discretion. If you can't handle it then feel free to scroll down until the perspective is returned to Nya's. This chapter took forever because of countless revisions I made to limit the graphic nature of Brittany's situation, but it's still T-rated so no worries! We're getting into the nitty-gritty of this story peeps!**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Cause and Effect

(Nya's POV)

My sisters and I had taken the offered chairs in the room while the guys remained standing as if on guard as we continued to listen to Brittany's story.

"Wow…Brittany," Ayane whispers in awe, "it sure sounds like you've been through a lot."

"Yeah I mean, some best friend," Sasha adds with a frown. "If she didn't return your feelings then the least she should've done is been sympathetic and understanding."

"Oh, so _now_ it's okay to be sympathetic and understanding when only a few hours ago you were spouting ain't no party like a logic and reason party!" Ayane argues and Sasha whips her head towards the huntress causing her red tresses to swish abruptly.

"There you go again when this situation was entirely different—"

"No it wasn't you're just mad because I was right and you were wrong for once—"

"Like hell you were right! This was between two girls who were best friends not a man and a woman engaged to be married—"

"Oh talk to the hand because your face just doesn't understand—"

"How dare you steal my stuff and you did it wrong! You're supposed to be sassy with it and that little performance was as stale as month old bread!"

"The only thing stale was your baked ziti last night!"

"*GASP!* You take that back!"

"Not until you take back that crack about my homemade jello!"

"Well what jello you know crunches when you take a bite into it?! It's not like you had fruit in it!"

"Why you mean Brazilian space needle!"

"Space needle!? Honey, it's not my fault you're the size of a tick!"

"A TICK!?"

Everyone in the room stared bemusedly at the quarrelling kunoichi sisters while I ran my hand down my face in fatigued exasperation. Though it is amusing to see the genuinely shocked expressions of Zane and Cole, no doubt they've never witnessed this side of their girlfriends' behavior before especially Zane with Ayane being his docile angel and all.

"—and I'm still waiting for you to replace my Usher CD! You know the one you stomped on with your colossal wolverine boots!"

"I'm not going to replace that because it was on the floor! I keep telling you to pick up your stuff!"

"It was on my side of the room, your royal brightness! Besides, that doesn't give you the right to _stomp _on it!"

"Would you stop saying that!? I didn't _stomp_ on it plus when I saw the thing it only had a small crack in it! It probably still works!"

"It's in pieces, pooh bear!"

"The only reason it's in pieces now is because you sat on it afterwards, genius!"

"I didn't see it!"

"Well, now you know how I felt!"

_Sigh…Ebony's never around when you need her sometimes. I might as well try to settle them down._

"Um, maybe—"

"_**You stay out of this, Wind!" **_They both shout at me in unison and I shut my mouth and settle back in my seat quietly.

"Well I tried…" I sigh and Lloyd laughs.

"Whoa, I think the Kunoichi outdo the Ninja in this department," he snickers and crosses his arms as he props himself up against the wall.

Brittany giggles with Lloyd and walks over to the desk lined with medical equipment.

"Perhaps we should start with the vaccinations and I'll tell the rest of my tale during," she suggests and Sasha and Ayane quiet down almost instantly.

"Good idea," Kai approves with an irritated expression. "The sooner we get these shots…the sooner we can leave and return to Ebony and Jay."

Brittany frowns and the two glare at each other with obvious contempt.

"Please Kai we are all friends here, are we not?" Zane says peacefully and Cole comments as well.

"Yeah and she might decide to charge us if you keep trying to piss her off."

"I don't give a hot damn if she charges us!" Kai exclaims belligerently, but Brittany just shakes her head.

"I wager the last person Ebony needs for a romantic partner is someone with an inferiority complex. That type of person _especially_ a man will cause nothing but headaches in the long run."

"What'd you say?" Kai growls menacingly and I immediately stand up and go to him. He looked ready to charge at her as she indifferently prepared a syringe.

"Kai, please stop it," I try to soothe and touch his arm. "We'll leave after everyone is finished and do you seriously want the person administering an injection upset with you?"

"Pssh, whatever…" Kai scoffs, but retreats to the far side of the room furthest away from Brittany.

"Well, now that a bothersome flame has been extinguished who's first?" The nurse asks joyfully and Lloyd bounces off the wall with a raised hand.

"I'll go," he says and jogs over to sit down on the stool in front of her. "I think your story is interesting so far so…what happened next? When did you see _an—_my sister again?"

Brittany smiles tenderly before rolling up the sleeve of his forest green shirt and dabbing a cotton swab coated in alcohol on his upper arm.

"Well…I didn't see Ebony again until a fortnight later and from then on we'd see each other off and on for months. Your sister was very difficult to get close to Lloyd, but as time marched on more words were shared between us and we swapped histories and details about our lives. She was reminiscent of a corporeal shadow that always engrossed my mind and I always made sure to pay close attention to the few words she spoke when we were together. Her voice was akin to precious silk to me…I was amazed how one could sound so beautiful without altering their tone to belt a song. To say the least, no matter what I was doing I would stop and listen to her…she would always have my undivided attention."

I notice from my peripheral Kai's shoulders stiffen. I believe he described Ebony's voice in a similar way and admitted that it was one of her attributes that enraptured him.

_Oh Kai, hang on, okay? I do believe you need to hear this. Learning about your love's past will bring the two of you closer in the future…though it remains to be told how close Ebony and Brittany became. I guess we'll find out soon enough._

"Is that when you knew you were in love with her?" Ayane asks next and the young British nurse seems to close her eyes in bliss before answering.

"It was the starting point, yes but…when she really began to tug at my heartstrings was when she first smiled at me. It was faint, but I noticed her eyes would become gentler when she looked at me and when it first occurred well…let's just say I know the sound my heart makes when it skips a beat. I knew I was being far too optimistic to hope she felt something more towards me than friendship. Although, I could never be sure because she gave off mixed vibes," Brittany laughs lightly.

"I remember her telling me how it was uncanny that ever guy she came across appeared to have either some psychosomatic problem or astounding arrogance."

My sisters and I giggle amongst ourselves quietly. The world is indeed filled with irony, to think that every man has their ego and pride, but let a woman express a single iota of independence and all of a sudden we are labeled as feminists. It's nice to know that not every guy thinks that way.

_Jay doesn't think that way…_

"Hey, being a guy I take offense to that," Cole interrupts with a frown and Zane disagrees as well.

"Yes, since the beginning of time we have always provided the means of survival for the family. It is only natural we express our dominance within viable means of course."

"With time and evolution of the mind women have received the recognition they deserved," Kai mentions also. "Men who are stuck in the Dark Ages and fail to see women as the priceless diamonds they are can wither and rot in the past."

My sisters and I glance at Kai with appreciation.

Brittany gives Kai a surveying look and he returns her stare.

"Ebony told me more than once that she didn't need me. She protected herself and those she cared about while keeping a safeguard around her heart, so the enemy whoever they were couldn't use her love against her and punish those she cherished. Being of the same mold I understood the role of the protector, but I saw no fault in acting on my emotions whether in everyday life or the battlefield so I wasn't going to stand on the sidelines and watch her seclude herself in an emotionless void of blackness…I had to make her see."

Brittany eyes stray from Kai's and returns to the youth sitting before her.

"The role of the protector…yes…Ebony was certainly that," she whispers almost inaudibly, "and she always expressed stoicism and indifference even to those she was close to. I didn't want to change her way of thinking even though I knew…" she trails off with an air of regret.

_Hmm…I imagine we are getting closer to the conduit that connects the two of them. Something happened…something…consequential. _

"Now, here we are Lloyd...just a poke," Brittany announces and ejects the extra liquid from the needle's tip before inserting it into Lloyd's arm.

"By the way chap, are you perhaps part German? The reason I ask is because of your facial features and you seem to carry yourself a certain way despite your age."

"What? Really? Well, I guess that's nice to hear, but German? No, I don't think so…my dad is Japanese."

"What about your mum?"

Lloyd shrugs unflappably. "I don't know since I've never met my mom or even know if she's still alive. I don't really care to know either."

"I see…well…horses for courses I suppose," says Brittany and places a band-aid over the puncture point. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. I was only curious."

"Nope, so don't worry about it…thanks Brittany."

Lloyd then stands and returns to his space in the white room. When he settles against the wall, his expression is relaxed but stoic…His acuity has heightened it seems, but…I still can't help but worry. Lloyd never inquired about his mother's whereabouts and evidently it's not a touchy subject for him either. I wonder if she's still alive…

"Right then, who's next?" Brittany asks and Sasha rises from her seat abruptly.

"I think I'll go next. Might as well get it over with," she says, but doesn't move towards Brittany as she readies another syringe. In fact, she pales and her hands immediately reach for her little sister's pearl. Her trademark when either expressing anxiety or deep thought.

"Sasha? You okay?" Cole questions worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah w-w-why wouldn't I be um…Brittany? Do you by any chance have a…shall we say smaller needle? You know…one less likely to break."

"My apologies me love, this is the standard size but not to worry. I never had any incidences."

"See Sasha you're in safe hands. She's a professional nothing's going to go wrong," Cole states in a reassured tone, but regardless Sasha still hesitates. Her eyes trace the tiled floor briefly before she walks over to sit on the rotating stool beside Brittany.

"You are right beautiful, Sasha. Ebony described you as having the grace and authority of the Ancient Egyptian queen, Nefertiti," says Brittany and coats another cotton swab.

"O-Oh y-yeah? Wow…I d-didn't know she…saw me that way," Sasha stammers and fists her sister's pearl desperately. As soon as Brittany touches her exposed arm with the swab, Sasha flinches and leaps to her feet.

"You know what, I don't need one this year I had one last year and that was enough. I'll be fine I don't need one…I don't need one…I don't need one…" Her eyes are wide and fearful as she constantly shakes her head negative.

Cole is at her side instantly while the rest of us look on with worry.

"_Amore—_"

"Cole, no…what if it happens again?"

"It's not going to happen again and I'll be right here beside you. Come on…we can do this together."

Cole keeps close as he removes his black hoodie revealing his white wife beater underneath and Brittany circles around them to retrieve a chair for him to sit in beside Sasha. Once situated, Sasha shakily leans into Cole's one arm embrace while Brittany disinfected his other arm.

"You did great to make it this far, _amore_. I'm proud of you and its okay you don't have to look."

"Cole, what happened to Sasha? Why is she afraid?" I ask.

He turns to us with ambiguity, keeping a firm hold on the Kunoichi of Water. My elder sister's face is obscured by the bangs of her long red tresses as she presses herself as close to Cole's body as possible from their position.

"She…confided in me months ago about her fear of needles. When she was eleven she went to the hospital to get another tetanus shot and um…the entire tip of the needle broke off into her arm. The nurse, who in my opinion had to be purely incompetent, tried to get the needle out, but…the more she poked and prodded the more Sasha bled. She said she screamed and cried until her mother rushed in with another nurse. It took a little time until the needle was finally removed, but to Sasha those minutes were agonizing and torturous because of the pain she was in. Due to the pints of blood she lost she passed out in her mother's arms. Since then, she's never gotten a shot without her mother by her side."

He turns back to Sasha with a sigh.

"I guess…she was hoping to get through it by herself this time."

Soft murmurs of empathy and consolations were directed towards the distressed red-head. Minutes ticked by as one by one we noticed that Brittany had seated herself in front of Cole and Sasha, her eyes clouded as she peered at the two. She had yet to give Cole his injection.

"Brittany, are you alright?" I call to her tentatively and she slowly nods.

"My apologies…it must've been traumatizing to go through such an ordeal at such a young age. It's just…seeing Cole comfort Sasha…the way he's holding her…those precious memories are flooding back to me. I hadn't wanted to share a certain portion of my time with Ebony, but I think it's imperative now that I reveal the effect Ebony has on my life and why I…can't seem to let go of her."

She runs her fingers swiftly through her hair and wraps her arms around herself and I just know she wishes Ebony was here to provide solace to her.

"After my graduation, Ebony suddenly stopped coming by here. I was immensely distraught and I thought the reason behind her absence was because of me. For you see…during our last encounter I took a chance and reached out to touch her hair. I simply wanted to brush that curtain of white to the side to gaze into both of her eyes…drink in the entirety of her face. But, when I did…she recoiled. She looked so unsure and confused. I had tried to apologize to no avail…she spared me not one glance back when she left. It wasn't until I started my first year at Twilight Uni that she emerged from the shadows like a phantasm one fateful evening…and saved my innocence as well as my life."

* * *

_**(Two years ago, Twilight University…)**_

_**(Brittany's POV)**_

_That beastly Ryan spoke nothing but cobblers today! He's been causing me aggro for weeks now, trying to chat me up to go out with him. Such bloody persistence as well! Argh! No means no! Doesn't he get it! He and his blinkered friends can go sit on it!_

_**I burst out of the front doors of Twi Uni elated that classes were over for the day.**_

_No, for the next two days! About bloody time! My classes would be much more bearable if he wasn't in each one! Some nurse he'll make if he can't even comprehend simple verbal communication!_

_**I curse myself for not bringing a jacket as autumn winds belt their songs of prelude to frost. I did however have the foresight to wear an auburn long sleeve turtleneck and white jeans to repel Mother Nature's torment.**_

_You'd think me being a Brit I would have at least some resilience to cold weather, but no I just freeze me bum off at the first signs of wintry climate. _

_**I chivvy along en route for home thinking how ace it would be to finally get my own car next week when bright orange construction signs and workers block my path. New cement was being placed to forge a new sidewalk and plenty of signs mapping out detours flashed upon electronic billboards for both pedestrians and vehicle owners alike.**_

_Oh bugger! I'll have to cut through some dank alleyway now?! This just isn't my day!_

_**I stomp my foot irritably before clutching my strap of books and making a right through the nearby alleyway. Unfortunately, this particular passage is just as dark and grimy as I could've imagined. My anger dissipates and anxiety takes its place as I slow my brisk walk to a snail's pace. It's still early evening giving the sky a burnt orange and deep violet glow however despite the beauty of the heavens the howling winds echo loudly and foreign sounds grace my ears. **_

_**I swallow nervously and try to pick up my speed.**_

_I need to get back to the open streets. I don't like it here it's too risky…if only some of my chums weren't settled in the dormitories…_

_**I jump in terror when a large pussy leaps off a garbage can, knocking it over. The thunderous clang causes my heart to race in further dread and I set off in a light jog. **_

_Try to relax, Britt. This isn't some bloody horror film, so just calm your nerve and get out of here as quickly as possible—_

_**I stop suddenly when a gent in a dark jacket steps from the shadows. My eyes widen when I recognize the lightly freckled face and ginger hair.**_

"_Ryan," I breathe out in relief, "cor love a duck you startled me. What are you doing here?"_

_**I summon a small smile glad it's just him and not some daft cutthroat bloker. He may spout cobblers, but at least he's a familiar face and just maybe he can escort me out of here. I think I can tolerate his presence for that long.**_

_He shrugs. "Saw you head this way and thought maybe that I've given you enough time to fully consider my offer. I really like you Brittany and if you would give me the chance I know I'll make you happy."_

_Or not…sigh…Okay, try to be a bit more patient and let him down easy. Then maybe he'll clear off._

_**I keep the small smile on my face with effort and shake my head.**_

"_Ryan, please listen to me. I'm sorry, but I'm just not interested. You and I are classmates nothing more. I hope you understand."_

_**His pleasant grin is erased with a frown and he stuffs his hands in his pockets.**_

"_Not interested in me or my gender in particular?" __**He barks out accusingly.**_

_**My heart stops.**_

"_What?" _

"_I noticed you the moment you enrolled," __**he says and takes a step forward. I instinctively take one back.**__ "Foreign and gorgeous…I knew I had to have you, but no matter what I said or what I did you brushed me off. If you don't want me, every woman's desire, then something must be __**seriously**__ wrong with you. Answer me, are you a lesbo? Are you gay?"_

_**He keeps advancing and I keep retreating.**_

"_Stay away from me," __**I quiver remembering the torment Rebecca put me through when she outed me and caused my life to plunge into a downward spiral of low self-esteem and fear. I can't be put through that again.**_

_**A new smile spreads across his arrogant mug, one much more sinister. **_

"_Don't worry, Brittany. I can cure you of your __**unholy**__ disease," __**he sneers and snaps his fingers.**__**I yelp when my arms are restrained by two other unruly men. I recognize their faces, but can't recall their names.**_

_**Ryan comes closer and grasps my chin and tilts my head back. His cologne makes my eyes water and bile rise from my throat. The smirk on his lips is even broader now because of his propinquity and his brown eyes are alight with the promise of pain.**_

_**Summoning what little courage I have I grit my teeth and spit in his face. He backpedals, clearly shocked and affronted, but his face twists into fury as he retaliates and backhands me across the face. The sting emitting from my left cheek is staggering as my head reels from the blow.**_

"_A few rounds with me and my boys here should enlighten you, bitch. Get her on her knees," __**he orders and one of them kicks the back of my legs to make me fall forward.**_

_**I begin to tremble when he starts to unbuckle the belt on his pants.**_

"_Don't I feel lucky? Mine will be the first dick you'll ever suck and I want you to swallow every last drop of my award-winning cum like a good British slut. Then, the real fun begins…"_

_**My head drops in hopelessness. I stare in incredulous horror at the pavement as my world begins to shatter around me. I was about to be put through something far worse than death and in spite of my own predicament I could only think of one ordinary name that meant power, elegance, and mystery, one face of ethereal loveliness, and russet garnet eyes that spoke of a quiet strength.**_

_Ebony…_

_Ebony…_

_**When calloused fingers dig into my scalp and grip my hair to yank my head upwards I give one wailing cry of desperation.**_

"_EBONYYYYYYYY!"_

_**A rush of wind and the presence of a body sailing over me alarm my senses and my eyes open on their own accord.**_

_***CRUNCH!***_

_**A knee encased in tight black leather connects with Ryan's face and his body is sent tumbling to the ground. A lithe feminine figure lands gracefully in front of me with the haunting chime and jingle of buckles and chains. A pure white braid dangles limply down the center of her back stopping just below her waist and the accentuation of her back and shoulder muscles are brought to life by the figure-hugging dark silver tank top she wore.**_

"_Ebony…" __**I whimper in relief.**_

"_AHHHHHHH!"_

_**The threatening screech of a feline sounds to my right and my arm is freed. Gripping my strap of books tightly I swing it with all my might at my remaining restrainer blindly. My attack connects causing the jock to grunt in pain and release my other arm. Ebony reacts like lightning and follows up with a swift kick to the guy I just hit and a loud clang resounds as his body is sent careening into a group of trash cans. I'm yanked to my feet hurriedly by Ebony and see the one who screamed stumbling and tousling with a slender black cat who was clawing at his face. **_

"_Mydnyte, retreat!" __**Ebony commands as we flee down a dim passage, her fingerless gloved hand grasping mine securely. Yells and shouts of anger follow us and frantic footsteps bombard the pavement in pursuit.**_

"_Ebony, they're after us!" __**I gasp out while running behind her.**_

"_I know. Don't talk just run," __**she says and we turn a corner entering a narrow hall. The corridor soon expands and we halt briefly in front of a fire escape. Ebony nods her head upward and begins to climb. Following wordlessly, I scurry up the steel steps in a frantic abandon. The irate shouts and footsteps of our pursuers near and I will myself not to look down.**_

"_YOU LESBIAN BITCHES ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!" __**Ryan roars up at us and the deafening ricochet of bullets bouncing off metal causes me to yelp in fright.**_

_He's shooting at us!_

"_Don't stop, Brittany! Keep moving!" _

_**Reaching the top, Ebony grabs my hand once more and we take off in a mad sprint. I blink rapidly as I see we are approaching the cliff of the roof.**_

"_Ah, Ebony? Is that a cliff?"_

"_No, it's the edge of the building."_

"_That makes it a bloody cliff! I can't jump that! Your legs are longer and I'm not athletic enough!"_

_**Another yelp escapes me as I'm jerked forward by Ebony and lifted off the ground into her arms. **_

"_Participating in extracurricular activities will provide added muscle and dexterity. It would do you some good since you weigh close to nothing."_

_**My face burns in embarrassment. **__"B-Belt up! Polo is my sport and yes I'm aware the horse does most of the work!" _

_**My heart once again skips a beat when her lips curve into that beautiful faint smile. A smile I haven't seen in months. My blissful thoughts are disrupted however by dangerous reality as more gunshots are fired our way. **_

"_Thank The Celestial he has poor aim, but at any rate that's four. Hold on to me," __**Ebony instructs and I wrap my arms around her neck as her momentum shifts into top gear. Within seconds we are airborne and we land safely on the other roof. The clicks of her boots are still rapid against the ground informing me she intends to jump again. When she does upon landing she pivots and takes numerous strides before I'm lowered to the floor gently. We had taken refuge under a large dark overhanging structure within an opening. I can see nothing, but I can feel her body pressed against mine as we huddled together in the darkness.**_

"_Stay quiet and don't move," __**she whispers urgently and I do my best to heed her warning. I could hear my heart pound in my ears at the eerie silence although it is short-lived as heavy footsteps land on the roof several feet away. **_

_**Only one pair.**_

"_Damn cunts," __**I hear Ryan growl,**__ "I don't give a shit about some white-haired demon cat lady! I'll kill them both! Fucking emo-goth whore! She broke my nose! Do you hear me, Brittany?! I'll hunt you and your bitch girlfriend down!"_

_**Fresh tears spill from my eyes and I bury my face in Ebony's chest to suppress any sounds that may escape. Her arms embrace me protectively however her hold is somewhat loose. That's when I realize how taut her body is…her muscles coiled and prepared to strike like a predator. She's waiting for the right moment.**_

_**I lean back and shake my head vigorously hoping she could see or at least feel the movement and that's when I spot the slightly luminous undertone of her eye. The dark iris glowed and within it I could only see the resolve to protect.**_

_**The resolve to protect me…**_

_Ebony, please don't…_

_**Two more shots are fired wildly in the night followed by abhorrent cursing as multiple clicks could be heard.**_

_**An empty magazine.**_

_**The arms encircling me disappear and Ebony's presence leaves me. I dare not make a sound or move as were her instructions. I stare into the darkness and barely register a cry of agony.**_

_**A man's voice.**_

_**A furious ruckus and harsh impacts sound then finally a sickening crack. The thump of a body hitting the floor alarms me and I assume the worse.**_

_No…no…Ebony…_

_**I shakily climb to my feet and position my hand against the wall, my other still clutching my strap of books and follow the stream of light to the exit. I peek around the corner and find her under the glare of the full moon, standing over the unmoving body of Ryan. She bends down and picks up the handgun that was used in the attempt to take our lives and takes it apart expertly. She then tosses the remains over the edge and the distinct sound of water splashing rises to greet my ears. **_

_**I approach her and Ryan carefully. When close enough I call to her.**_

"_Ebony…is he…did you…?" __**I question in a choked whisper.**_

"_Of course not. Although I doubt he'll remember anything when he wakes up." __**She reaches down and grasps the collar of his jacket and proceeds to drag him back the way we previously came. She carelessly nudges his body over the edge with her foot and he lands safely in the dumpster with many black trash bags.**_

_**My hand fits into hers and she begins to lead me across the roof, but I dig my heels in to stop. I can't seem to stop crying. Our lives were almost taken because of what I am and Ebony…does she even know…? Does she understand…? Aren't I the reason she stopped coming to Sharon Drugs? So then…why save me?**_

_**Why did I scream her name…?**_

_**Why am I so hopelessly in love with her…?**_

_**My eyes fall on our intertwined fingers and I proceed to weep uncontrollably. I must look pathetic in her eyes. Compared to her bravery and strength I am weak and cowardly…afraid to openly accept myself.**_

_**Too ashamed to meet her gaze I simply call her name…again.**_

"_Ebony—"_

"_Don't. Not here. We'll talk someplace safer," __**she pulls me to her and scoops me up once more.**__ "Mydnyte is waiting for us."_

_**I say nothing and simply relish the feeling of being in her arms. The gleaming stars above stitched into the night sky create a serene and romantic ambiance, a more than welcome requiem to a perilous evening. I rest my head against her shoulder as the wind begins to pick up, mussing my dark hair even more than it already is. My mind settles into contemplation allowing me to sort through my thoughts carefully. Once we reach our destination…I'm going to tell her…everything. **_

_**Several leaps and bounds later, I'm placed back on my feet. I stand unsurely taking in the scenery of the new rooftop and watch her walk over to a shed of some kind and open the door. She reaches in and removes a thick black comforter and a red quilt. She spreads the black one over the ground and approaches me with the quilt. I smile gratefully as she drapes the stitched blanket over my shoulders. Her expression is difficult to discern however her visible eye showers me with gentility and warmth. **_

"_Come over and sit down. Don't worry it's comfortable," __**she says quietly. Her voice always held a sultry purr, but now with her being a year older, taller, and possessing an even grander aura of refinement she seemed…untouchable…unattainable.**_

_**I steel myself and follow her to the eiderdown.**_

_I can't lose my nerve I must tell her, but before that…I have questions that I must ask…_

_**When I settle I marvel at the plush texture of the comforter. I can't feel the hard ground of the roof at all…she was right. I pull the red quilt tighter around my body as more early wintry gales blow down upon us. I peer over at Ebony to see her back at the shed, but soon she wheels a small gray cooler over to where I'm sitting. **_

"_Aren't you cold? This quilt is big enough for…for two," __**I state bashfully and feel a blush warm my cheeks when she looks down at me with a raised eyebrow. She sits beside me and begins to rummage through the cooler.**_

_Maybe I shouldn't have said tha—_

"_I appreciate the civility, but I'm fine. Winter is on the horizon however I'm tolerant to these autumn winds. I just have to remember to purchase a coat…I don't know why I keep forgetting," __**she says and removes a small can of Fancy Feast.**__ "Mydnyte, come say hello and receive your dinner."_

_**I stifle a gasp of surprise when I feel a slender furry body press against me. The black cat that came to my rescue along with Ebony greets me with subdued purrs and mews. Her vibrant green eyes searches mine curiously and I reach out to stroke her silky back. It arcs up in delight.**_

"_Thank you, Mydnyte," __**I say appreciatively,**__ "I'm in your debt." __**She offers me another soft mew before trotting off towards the can Ebony laid out for her. **_

"_I hope you don't mind water. I've haven't had time to restock in a while, so it's all I have," __**she voices and holds out a bottle for me to take. I do so gladly.**_

"_Not at all, thank you." __**I take a few sips, but soon down the entire bottle within seconds after realizing just how parched I am. Ebony gives me a concerned look.**_

"_Do you need another?"_

"_No, no…it's just…" __**I wipe my face to get rid of the last traces of tears and turn to her.**__ "You came for me. Ebony, I…I owe you so much."_

_**Ebony shakes her head.**__ "I…I saw you…on your knees. I was sprinting towards you…long before you…called out my name." __**Her eye turns fierce and sharp as a fine cut jewel.**__ "You don't have to worry about scum like that ever again. I'll protect you and teach you how to protect yourself. I also recommend carrying mace and a stun gun. I can easily get them for you…alright?"_

"_Yes, I understand. Please do. I honestly didn't think Ryan would try to do something so heinous and cruel just because I refused him," __**I reply and lick my lips. They were beginning to chap. Ebony unexpectedly moves closer and removes a small tube of lip balm from one of her belts. I also notice the mystical crimson gem encased in quartz hanging from a chain as well…the memento from her mother. She doesn't hesitate to touch my face and tilt my chin upward, her fingers soft against my skin.**_

"_Don't waste your thoughts on such a conceited fool," __**she says tersely and gives my face further scrutiny.**__ "The cold winds provided some relief to the bruise on your cheek. It will disappear completely within a few days I think. Just be sure to use a cold compress when you get home."_

_**I nod absently too transfixed on how freely she was touching me. When she smoothes the stick of lip balm over my lips I have to ask,**__ "Where did you go?"_

_**She finishes with me and uses the lip balm herself causing me to flush at our indirect kiss. She exhales slowly with a small frown marring her stunning features and I'm intrigued to see her eyes shift in an almost guilty fashion.**_

"_I'm sorry about my prolonged absence from Sharon Drugs. After that day, I started to receive new clients for courier missions…I suppose word got around about my speed and efficiency and more people wanted to hire me. I also received added responsibility at Starlight with me being the oldest among the children now. Quite frankly though those are just excuses since I should've told you instead of…avoiding you. Your touch that day…it did…it did startle me and I didn't know how to respond. No one besides Sister Ophelia has ever touched me willingly and…I realized…how special you became to me. I'm sorry. I'm rambling, aren't I? Perhaps in a year or so I'll be able to express myself more eloquently."_

_**She**__**seemed frustrated with herself and my heart was beating a mile a minute. Did she understand then? I have to make sure before I get my hopes up.**_

"_I forgive you for not telling me the reasons behind your disappearance Ebony although tonight…you had to have heard what Ryan said…about me…and you."_

"_He was under the impression that you and I were together romantically." __**She shrugs.**__ "Yes, I heard him, but I didn't pay it any mind. He was just trash-talking—"_

"_No!" __**I interrupt furiously and before I can stop myself my hands shoot forward to grip her shoulders causing the red quilt to slip from mine.**__ "You need to listen because it's bloody true! I'm attracted to you! You're beautiful, intelligent, strong, and sometimes even fucking funny in a dry, sarcastic, and nonchalant way! You're all I can think about day and night and when you suddenly disappeared it tore my heart out because I thought I offended you! I was so worried because I didn't want to lose you and I still don't! Do you get it now!? Do you understand that I'm bloody in love with you!?"_

_**I'm shaking and I feel weak, but I can't stop my arms from wrapping around her neck nor pressing my cheek against hers. It was just as warm as mine.**__ "I just think you're so wonderful," __**I whisper fondly.**__ "Despite the hardships and ridicule you've had to endure you found a way to battle through them. I want to learn from you. Please share with me…teach me and I'll prove to you that I can be worthy of being your lover. I love you Ebony Youngblood…I love you."_

_**I hold on to her as tight as I possibly can. Afraid that if I let go she would abandon me and I would sink into that miserable loathsome depression. I want to be strong like her. I need her.**_

"_Brittany…I…"_

_**I relax my hold on her some and ease back to look at her and her gaze meets mine. The blush dusting her cheeks encourages me, but my hopes are dashed when I read the emotion in her russet garnet eye.**_

_**Melancholy…**_

"_Brittany…I'm sorry. I care deeply for you, but…I can't love you the way that you want me to. Know that it has nothing to do with your sexuality. I've made this decision years ago…I must never get romantically involved with anyone. It's the only way I know how to protect myself. Please…I'm asking you to understand."_

_Rejected…again…_

_**I don't want to cry, but the tears pour forth like a rushing river. I feel like I'm sinking…being pulled under by an invisible force of wretchedness and despair. Even though Ebony's rejection is far gentler than Rebecca's, it still causes just as much pain…no…the pain I feel now compared to then is overwhelmingly greater.**_

"_Brittany, I won't desert you because I consider you one of the few who are precious to me. If there is anything I can do for you here and now to ease your pain I will. Just please…don't cry…not because of me."_

_**From her words I see a spark of light within the abyss. I want something that I can cherish always. If I can't have her love for eternity then I at least want it for one night. I am aware that I'm about to ask for the very thing I swore never to subject myself to, but…the anguish I feel is too much to bear right now. I need Ebony to be my savior once more.**_

"_Then for one night…for one hour…I want to live in a fantasy. I want to know what it feels like to have my feelings reciprocated…if only for a brief time."_

_**Ebony's eye widens and her blush spreads, but I can tell she's concerned and hesitant.**_

"_Brittany, I don't think that's a good idea," __**she says cautiously.**__ "It could be damaging to your mental stability."_

_**I smile through my tears free from worry. **__"No, if anything it will help to make me stronger and also you said you wouldn't abandon me. I need you, Ebony." _

_**Ebony closes her eyes with an elongated sigh and is silent for a very long time. However, I am adamant in my resolution and wait patiently for her to decide. After a moment more, she uses her hand to tuck the long snowfall of hair behind her ear. The very same thing I did that day…Her beauty is so astounding. With both eyes revealed they shine divinely in the moonlight.**_

_**She was going to truly do this for me.**_

_**She was going to give her love to me for one hour.**_

_**I move to undo the bind at the end of her braid and watch in enthrallment as it unravels on its own. I run my fingers through the long white satin mane and bury my face within to inhale her scent of sweet coconut. She cups my cheek and leans in close until our lips barely brush each other.**_

"_Now, you listen to me." __**Her voice held a hard and dangerous edge to accompany the seductive purr.**__ "Don't you dare break otherwise I will never forgive you and I will leave you. I ask you one last time…are you sure you want to do this?"_

_**And there's the ultimatum. **_

_**Her breath is warm and saccharine akin to heated honey. She doesn't want to see me hurt I know that and if I show any signs of weakness…I will lose her completely, but I want and need this…I've made my decision.**_

"_Yes," __**I assure her breathlessly and focus on the chocolate-dipped cherries as they darken in untold emotion, but I see the warning within their depths as well as my salvation.**_

"_I've never kissed anyone before," __**she admits and light her fingers across my bruised cheek tenderly,**__ "so…you may have to guide me."_

_**The temptation is far too great to resist any longer. I bridge the narrow space between our lips and press mine gently onto hers then pull back unhurriedly. So soft. So plump. So delicious. The gateway to paradise is about to open.**_

"_Don't think…just feel and your instincts will take care of the rest," __**I instruct and this time Ebony is the one to take the initiative and close the gap. Her inexperience is endearing. The tentative press of her lips against mine fills my soul to the brim with joy and love for her. Our lips meet in languid succession…soulful and wet. I let her take the lead, knowing in my heart that I wanted to submit to her. She would control the tempo of this lavish dance and I will follow her lead willingly.**_

_**More gushes of cold wind blow around us, but I feel nothing but warmth and heat as the gentle kisses we share become firmer and more confident. I only have an hour, so I waste little time positioning myself more comfortably against her. Her arm comes around my waist while her hand which was cupping my cheek moves to cradle the back of my head. I moan in pleasure as our breasts smooth and push together. **_

_**Ebony breaks away with a small gasp obviously unaccustomed to the wondrous friction and pants heavily. I use the brief intermission to re-tuck her curtain of hair behind her ear when it loses its place and gaze upon her countenance. Her eyes had closed and even while she panted her emotions were still difficult to ascertain.**_

_This is the way she protects herself…the walls around her heart are thick and resilient. I…_

_**I quickly hug my love close.**_

"_I don't want to take advantage of you," __**I plead desperately,**__ "I just—"_

"_You're not," __**she counters with surprisingly strong conviction.**__ "Don't worry about me. I __**want**__ to help you. I __**chose**__ to do this."_

_**She pulls back and her brow connects with mine. My blush returns full force at the intensity of her stare.**_

"_Take what I'm giving you unashamed and only worry about how you'll feel afterwards."_

_**The gentle caress of her kiss that follows throws me back into nirvana. She was basically telling me it was okay to be selfish sometimes, but I'm determined to learn from this. That will be my way of repaying her.**_

_I won't break._

_**Before long the heat inside me escalates and my turtleneck becomes increasingly uncomfortable as my body warms in light perspiration. Seeming to sense my discomfort Ebony's hands reaches for the hem of my shirt.**_

"_You're getting hot. Here…" __**she purrs and pulls it up over my head and off my body, leaving me in only my bra and white pants. The cool night air touches my heated skin and I shiver with a wanton sigh.**_

"_Brittany, any girl would be lucky to have you. You're much more beautiful than I. Though small and thin your body is well developed and the way your skin glows in the moonlight gives you the appearance of a fallen angel."_

_**I blush deeply truly touched by her words.**__ "Rubbish…you don't have to flatter me, Ebony."_

"_It's not flattery," __**she insists.**__ "You should know by now that I always speak the truth for I've been taught strictly never to lie and I shall forever live by Sister Ophelia's teachings."_

_**I move to kiss her delectably soft lips quickly.**__ "Then how do you know what a fallen angel looks like?" __**I question, shuddering in delight when she kisses me back in retaliation.**_

"_Because I truly believe I am staring into the eyes of one," __**she counters and presses her fingers into my moist flesh. I comply with the silent command and lie down on the lush black comforter. All I can see are the stars above and Ebony as she leans over me in dominance. Her countenance remains stoic as her locks cascade over her shoulders exquisitely and tickles my face.**_

_**I laugh softly and a barrier is pierced…it was brief, but I swear I saw it...**_

_**Love…**_

_It's not just a fantasy, is it Ebony? Someone is capable of loving me for who I am. Then why can't we be more than just friends? I don't think I can find anyone else to take your place in my heart so please tell me…how am I suppose to get over you and find someone else?_

_**My turbulent thoughts crash and burn as she descends upon me with purpose, butterfly kisses are placed down the length of my throat and my breath hitches when she lingers on a sensitive area. I grip her shoulders tightly and she sinks down firmly on top of me. **_

"_Oh Ebony…" __**I groan, feeling the arousing contact of our breasts once more. Her lips find mine and her confident ministrations continue, but I want more this time. I want to taste her thoroughly. When my tongue attempts to part her lips she reels back with a sharp gasp. I smile and cup her warm cheeks.**_

"_It's alright. Please let me in." _

_**She swallows and nods. We resume our kiss and I take deliberate care to probe gently into her wet cavern. I touch her lax tongue to encourage it to play with mine and albeit shyly…it awakens and welcomes me. My mind fogs in euphoria at Ebony's delicate taste of strawberry and I feel her hands pull me upright for better leverage and angle as our kiss deepens to extreme gratification. **_

_**This is my seventh heaven.**_

_**This is my cloud nine.**_

_**I savior this once in a lifetime moment with my heart's desire and can only wish we can remain like this forever. But of course we are only human and being human means sheer perfection can only last so long before it comes to an unfortunate end…**_

_**My hour in this perfect fantasy is over…**_

_**We part slowly and I open my eyes to see her face. She carefully searches my eyes and I don't flinch under her critical inspection. I smile instead. My heart and mind are clear, sound, and thankfully strong. As long as I have Ebony by my side as a true friend for eternity then…I know I can find happiness. It may take some time and I may have to pay a great toll in order to heal, but…I'll be okay.**_

_**I will prove to her and to myself that I can be strong.**_

"_I love you," __**I whisper and she smiles…a lovely faint smile that reaches her eyes.**_

"_I love you too, my friend," __**she whispers back. **_

* * *

(Nya's POV)

Brittany had gone through the motions while telling her tale and each of us had received our vaccinations one by one. I believe all of us were blushing to different degrees by the conclusion except for Zane of course and Kai and Brittany were seated across from each other with Brittany gripping my brother's wrist tight, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"Kai, when I received Ebony's letter I was overjoyed to finally hear from her, but when I read your name and saw she dedicated an entire page to you I couldn't help but feel jealous. Perhaps if I had been more persistent like you and not only learned from Ebony, but taught her as well then maybe…maybe she would've given me her heart. It's been over two years since that night and I still remember every single detail in perfect clarity. I know I've grown since then, but...I've still haven't found anyone to share my life with and no one whom I love more than Ebony," Brittany shakes her head and a few tears slip.

"Her love for me is platonic. I've steeled my heart knowing this…because there was something missing between our bonds. I needed her more than she needed me…we weren't balanced, unlike the two of you. You can hate me, call me pathetic or whatnot if you want to, but I'll never forget my adoration for Ebony. I refuse to. I can't forget or let go of my first love."

Brittany falls silent and Kai's eyes drift down to the trembling feminine hand that clutched his wrist. My brother has never been a very sentimental person. Instead of expressing maudlin he'd always display passionate ferociousness when someone close to him is in distress or hurt and goes to great lengths to see their problems vanquished no matter what the cost. Many people from our village would say his persistence roots from stubbornness and…I agree with them. That fire within him burns with a heat of a thousand suns…never give up…never surrender. It's almost like a creed to him.

Kai gently detangles Brittany's fingers from his wrist and stands up pulling the teal-eyed young woman with him. He wordlessly brings her into his arms and hugs her. Brittany doesn't hesitate and returns the consolation my brother offers her.

"I don't think you're pathetic and I don't hate you," Kai voices. "You're strong and I would never ask you to forget about your love for Ebony. You two have history. Something meaningful and I'd be petty to try to take that away from you. But Brittany, let me ask you…"

They pull apart although Kai keeps his hold on her shoulders.

"Do you want Ebony to be happy?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Are you happy that she found love with someone other than yourself?"

Brittany hesitates. Her eyes waver somewhat as she stares up at Kai, but after a few moments she speaks.

"It's okay to be selfish sometimes…but now is not one of those times." She sends my brother a sincere smile. "Yes, I'm happy for her."

Kai grins back and releases her. "Then what do you say we start over and you can think of me as a friend too?"

Brittany gives him a once over and lifts an eyebrow. "You just want me to tell you what was in the bloody letter, don't you?"

"No! I—"

"Are you satisfied with the way Ebony kisses? After all, I taught her how to French," Brittany boasts proudly and Kai sputters in rage.

"You know what? Forget what I just said! You and I are enemies!"

"Oh codswallop, it's a bit too late for that! We're chums now you and I!"

"Like hell we are, short stack! Hey—what the?! Give me back my PMS!"

Brittany quickly hops back from Kai's range and peers at the small communication device dubiously.

"PMS? Is that what you call your cell? Rather feminine nickname coming from a rough gent like yourself. Though you do smell rather fruity…apples, spice, and whatnot—"

"That's it you British bean sprout! COME HERE!"

Kai then proceeds to chase the small British woman around the room. Brittany dodges and weaves all around us with Kai hot on her heels, barely missing her as she ducks behind Zane and spins around Sasha. Everyone laughs at the absurdity of their childlike behavior including the strong little mouse and fiery big cat.

I stand from my seat and take a moment to reflect upon Brittany's tale. Though are situations differed greatly I understand her unwillingness to relinquish her love. Her and Ebony lacked balance and Ebony found that balance when she opened her heart to Kai.

Balance…ups and downs…heartaches and headaches…it's only natural that couples go through rough times when trying to find a particular equilibrium.

My heart and my mind are sound…

I love Jay Walker and I want to become his wife.

But first…a few choice words need to be said.

* * *

**Huzzah! Chapter 3 is finished! I would've added Jay and Ebony's conversation, but that would've made this chapter close to 20,000 words long so…NOPE! Not gonna do it! I'll be posting the next chapter a little later than usual since I'll be working late and won't have much time on the computer, but it will be released! This was a very compelling chapter for me to write so I hope everybody enjoyed it! **

**Please read and review!**


	4. Stress and Anxiety

Cause and Effect

**Ten days until Halloween already?! Boy, the holidays are approaching fast, aren't they? I'm sorry about not replying to the reviews for chapter 3 everyone. I've been working 12 to 14 hour shifts at the hospital and just didn't have the time. As always, I do appreciate the time you all take to read and review. It really helps me out to know what my readers are thinking about my work. I'll leave a better A/N at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I can feel her eyes on me, burrowing holes through my skull, trying to figure out the reason for my explosion at Nya earlier.

For once, I don't feel like talking. I'll just ignore her and her ridiculous question.

_I need some more orange juice…_

I scan the dining table, careful to avoid her piercing gaze until I spot the pitcher of the soothing orange liquid…

Right next to Ebony's elbow…

_...I'll be fine with just water…_

I reach for my glass and take a long savory sip, steadfast in my uncooperativeness to Ebony's psychological mumbo-jumbo. I would try to make a run for it, but A) my leg is asleep, B) in my weakened state I'm easily catchable, and C) even if I did make it to my room and lock the door she'd easily bypass it…like she has in the past.

So, I'm stuck here…damn it.

With the glass of water still pressed to my lips, I chance a glance at the Kunoichi of Darkness. Her attention wasn't on me rather on the small journal she had Lloyd retrieve before he and the others left for Twilight. She was already writing and for some reason that annoys me.

I put down my glass with a scowl. "What are you writing? I haven't said anything."

"Your reluctance to participate and standoffish behavior are signs," she answers promptly while keeping her eyes on her notebook, "nothing conclusive of course, but we'll get there."

Before I can refute, my body racks in a coughing frenzy, each one sends a stinging ripple of agony to my chest and the heavy sputum of phlegm make my continuous hacking wet. I cover my mouth, but Ebony tosses a napkin towards me so I use that instead. When my episode concludes I feel winded and light-headed.

Ebony frowns. "You need to see a doctor."

"I don't need a damn doctor," I gasp hoarsely. "It's not serious."

I remove the napkin and peer at it with disgust as the greenish-yellow mucus I coughed up sticks to it. I scrunch the tissue into a tight ball and toss it into the wastebasket near the swinging doors to the kitchen. It feels like my face is throbbing as if Cole is playing his bongos inside my head.

_I'm not a hypochondriac by any means, but ugh…I think I'm dying. Not that I'll ever say that out loud._

"Not like I have much to live for now anyway…" I mumble and rub my face with my hands in a futile attempt to stop the excessive throbbing.

"Do you regret what you said?" Ebony suddenly asks and I peer up to her inquisitive expression. I don't answer. My eyes fall, focused on the fine grains of lacquered mahogany of our elongated dining table.

_Do I? Can I honestly regret saying what I said? No…and yes…_

"She's dragging out my misery," I finally get out with disdain. "What did she mean when she said: _I wanted to see how far you would go to earn it back? _What else can I do but apologize? What does she want from me?"

"Nya is a woman, you are a man."

I look at her blankly, my patience wearing thin. I'm not in the mood for cryptic jousting. If she wants me to cooperate then she better provide more understandable answers. She comprehends my petulant silence and sighs.

"Alright, let me explain it to you this way. How important is trust to you? Very, right?"

I nod.

"Well, we women are very particular about our privacy and Nya trusted you to always respect it. You betrayed her trust and now you are reaping the consequences. Jay, you and the other Ninja enjoy your solitude as well, do you not? Of all the times I've passed by your doors not one was open to welcome the rest of us. You all knew what you were doing was wrong, but you did it anyway which was despicable and unconscionable. She most likely wants you to go above and beyond to regain her precious faith."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "If that's the case, how come you didn't get upset with Kai? It was his idea in the first place ya know."

"Yes, I know. He told me," she replies and pours herself a glass of orange juice. I swallow with pain and frown as she takes a delicate sip.

"Actually it was by sheer serendipity that I didn't become upset. Under normal circumstances I would've been just as furious as my sisters, but alas I had more pressing matters to deal with at the time. My impending Trial and summon by Lord Diablos as well as Oblivion's constant whisper in my head to concentrate on my training. I simply couldn't afford any fastidious disruptions to my mentality. Kai got off easy."

I snort in derision. "Yeah, Kai gets off easy while the rest of us suffer. The world is fair like that."

Her lips curve into a faint smile. She pours another glass of orange juice and slides it over across the table. I catch the cold glass and take a gulp. It goes down much smoother than the water.

"I'm inclined to disagree with you," she says. "Little by little Ayane and Sasha are releasing their anger and inching towards forgiveness. Especially Ayane…she isn't the sort to hold a grudge for too long. It's just not in her. I believe she's waiting for something, but I don't know what."

"Yeah…fine…" I reply and fold my arms, tilting my head towards the ceiling in contemplation.

I think the medicine is finally beginning to kick in since my pain and congestion isn't as severe as it once was a moment ago. But, just because my symptoms are receding some doesn't make my agony any less staggering. I still had a serious problem on my hands, a problem I have no idea how to solve.

"Ebony…" I say and look at her seriously, "what do you think I should do? That is…if I hadn't already screwed up my chances with Nya."

"Hn, you must really be grasping at straws if you're asking for my advice on love," she states and settles back in her chair. "Every woman is different obviously so all you can really go by is how well you know her and respond accordingly. Some girls like chocolates, flowers, or even jewelry…a peace offering to portray the message…I'm sorry, let's try again. I take a keen fancy to earrings myself." She gives me a pointed glimpse, "So Jay? You know Nya better than I do. What would she like?"

I scratch the back of my head thoughtfully. "Considering she loves the ring I gave her and that fancy bracelet she wears I'd say jewelry, but I don't know. Nya's not all that gung-ho on materialistic stuff." I pause briefly to think harder, fighting pass the mild throbbing of my head.

"She does love all types of cheese even the smelly ones. In fact, her favorite type of pastry is cheese quiche. Maybe I should buy her a wheel of Camembert to help smooth things over."

Ebony nods. "I suppose on the right chain I can see that looking smart."

I laugh lightly at her sarcastic humor, "That's one of the many things I love about Nya. She can be goofy right along with me if the mood strikes her. I remember we would kid around and converse in cheese language like instead of saying "Hello, how are you?" She'd say "Hello, havarti?"

I continue to laugh, picturing Nya's rosy cheeks. A lovely occurrence that only happens when she laughs for a long time…

…_She's so damn beautiful…_

"And I'd say, "Oh, I'm gouda!" "Hahaha, man I don't remember what would come after that."

Ebony places her fingers on the side of her temple and relaxes her elbow on the table. "Well if I'd been there the sound of a gunshot," she quips in an acerbic yet playful tone.

I laugh outright and she smiles. "Jay, you and Nya belong together. There's no doubt."

I'm about to reply, but soon my voice segues into another coughing fit and an explosion of sharp pain pricks throughout my chest. Another tissue is thrown my way and I use it. Ebony's eye laces with concern when I finish, however I shrug it off and shake my head.

"Jay, let's pile you into bed. You need the rest."

"No, the medicine is working I can feel it. That was probably the last of my episodes so it's fine besides I wanted to ask you something."

I can tell she doesn't agree with me nevertheless she relents though her expression is wary. "To each his own," she sighs. "Alright, what is it?"

I take another drink of orange juice and wipe my mouth before continuing. "This is purely hypothetical, but…what if you did something horrible to Kai? How would you go about seeking forgiveness?"

Ebony scowls and grips her pen tight. "Hypothetical or not, this best not be a deflection attempt."

"No, no I'm serious," I plead while waving my hands and shaking my head, "I think it might help to hear a woman's point of view."

Her frown loses its edge and she taps the head of her pen against her open journal. "Jay, I'm not the best choice of person to inquire about such matters. This is a brand new experience for me I've never known the love between a man and a woman until recently."

"But you have known the love between a woman and a woman, right?" I ask slyly and Ebony sends me an unreadable look. I arc my eyebrows expectantly. "Well? Did you love her back?"

She's silent for another spell more until she answers. "My love for Kai differs from my love for Brittany. Kai stirs a passion in me that I never knew existed and never really cared to find. Including everyone who resides on the Bounty there are only a select few people who have ever touched my heart. Brittany…was a crucial turning point in my life. She made me realize just how dangerous love was. How one can lose all sense of reason just for that one person who means the world to them. After that…I really started to build thick impenetrable walls around my heart. Although, out of the two, Kai has done so much more for me…" another ghost of a smile lights her face, "and in his own persistent and stubborn way he's shown me a new world. He did what he'd said he'd do. He broke down every last one of my walls."

Her smile ebbs and her expression twists into confused apprehension. "Jay, how deep can you love one person…? Is there a limit…? Should there be a limit…?"

I observe her sympathetically. It's obvious she's still having a hard time grasping the concept of love and what it all entails about what you are willing to do, how far you are willing to go for a specific person.

_Wow, she really is a newb, but I guess in a way…so am I._

"Hey Eb, first off I think you're thinking far too much into this. Sure it's important, but you can't always _think_ about love. Why do you think metaphorical representations of love are depicted as hearts? Because that's what you're supposed to use. As dopey and nonsensical as it sounds, your heart is the leading instrument played in all impulsive desires and decisions. Now, I'm not sayin' you should give up thinking altogether and live in a non-consequential world full of rainbows, ponies, and the power of friendship just don't be afraid to cut loose every once in a while. You'd be surprised at the effect it has."

I feel a little dizzy even while seated and my fever is getting worse to the point that I can feel the perspiration on my forehead. I thought I was getting better, but now everything is declining…_everything. _

I cough a few times and take a deep breath to clear some passage in my airways.

_Damn mucus…_

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction…Cause and effect… Bases and ramifications to every given situation…." My attention turns toward the ceiling once more. "That's why I think out of all of us Ninja…Kai has the biggest heart. He'll always be one big, giant, passionately infuriating, impulsive, flame…toss me another tissue would ya?" I request and level my gaze to hers just as she tosses the entire box of tissues at me.

"That was…extraordinarily perceptive information, Jay. Nya was right about there being more to you than meets the eye."

I blow my nose and toss the tissue away. "She said that? Huh…" I pause to think. To _really_ ponder about what I want Nya's and I relationship to be. "I want her…to be the person who knows about every single aspect of my life. But…I haven't shared everything…and I need to. Maybe that's why I'm being punished. I'm being a hypocrite."

"Jay?"

I blink slowly and give my precious student a wry smile. "Months ago, Nya found out one of my biggest secrets, a secret I wasn't ashamed of. I just really thought she should know, but I was nervous about telling her because I was afraid of what she would think of me."

"And how did she respond when she found out?"

My grin broadens and I lift my left hand to show her. "She gave me this."

Ebony's eye widens in recognition. "Ah…I see…" She remembers what happened during that unorthodox Friday. The mayhem, the revelations, the outcomes…all of it sanctioned by the will of the Gods…however, this is no laughing matter to Thor. After all, he once said we belonged together and even in my shocked state I took those words to heart.

"I love Nya," I whisper decisively, "and I can't seem to say it enough."

I appreciate the silence that follows, sighing deeply my mind drifts to my many endearing moments with my one of a kind Chinese princess. Yeah, I'm a big sap when it comes to romance. Found that out when I cried while watching that romance flick with Nya…oh and Zane. Man he was weird! But I digress…I remember how awkward I was during our first year. I could barely complete an entire sentence around her without stuttering and tripping over myself. Not to mention, I would sigh and stare at her dreamily lost in my own little world of a picture-perfect relationship with her. I wanted to impress her so badly that I conjured up fictitious abilities and experiences all so that she could see me as someone above the rest…someone who she would want to be with. But, she didn't want some perfect guy who was good at everything…she just wanted me. I've grown since then and I've matured greatly. I'll protect her no matter what, I'd give my life for her without question and with every single kiss we shared each one was a step forward…no a step upward towards heaven itself. I remember a particular moment when she came to me. It happened recently…after the electric storm fried the Bounty's main computer and I went in to save the day and repaired it. When she suddenly appeared next to me…she was silent. Her voice that day was her hands and eyes. She missed me. She wanted me. My heart was pounding with yearning, but I didn't dare move…not wanting to break the trance she seemed to be in as her hands roamed all over my body. I've never noticed before, yet…around the chocolate irises golden flecks of embers circled. It was after that realization that I remember opening my mouth just as she spun around and fled. I had whispered…_**forgive me…please**_.

_**How high are you willing to go, pup?**_

_Thor…?_

_**Love is a trial in itself. It cannot be conquered or tamed only channeled and fueled. Cast out the last of your shackles and free yourself from the binds of the cowardly speculations. You know what you must do, so buck up and practice what you preach.**_

_I…I will…just…give me a little more time._

_**How much time do you think you have? I know you will keep your word and tell her everything…no matter if it's inadvertently or not.**_

_What do you mean…?_

My mind is quiet. The God of Lightning's thundering tone had vanished.

"Jay, let's take a break."

I come to awareness and lock eyes with Ebony. "Huh?"

"The others will be back shortly so if you're feeling up to it would you care to help me clear off the table and wash the dishes?" She asks while pushing back her chair and rising from Ayane's seat, collecting her glass and plate along the way.

"Yeah…I'm game," I reply albeit distractingly and stand as well. It takes only a few minutes until the table is completely cleared and we're in the kitchen washing the mountain of dishes including the pots and pans used to make our breakfast. Or should I say…I'm washing and Ebony's doing the drying and putting away.

Another comfortable silence settles between us as we clean, the only noise being the sloshing of soapy water and clink of dishes. I'm delighted that my dizziness is gone, but in its place is an aching sensation wracking through my body.

_After this I really should head to bed and sleep while I can. But first…_

I glance at Ebony from my peripheral, her expression stoic as usual as she dried a plate with a cappuccino-colored towel. I snicker inwardly.

_This is going to be fun!_

"Ebony," I sigh gleefully, watching her. She doesn't respond…as expected. "Y'know you're my best friend, right?" I jibe and elbow her in the ribs.

"No, I'm not. Kai is."

"Well, y'know you're my best _female_ friend, right?" I try again and give her another nudge.

"No, I'm not. Nya is—"

"Oh, would you just take a compliment!" I explode in exasperation and hand her a glass to dry. She takes it with a slender white eyebrow raised.

"Hn, was that supposed to be a compliment? I couldn't tell."

"And do...NOT…start with that "hn" crap again? I let it slide the first time, but I spent months trying to get that bad habit of yours out of you, so I don't want you relapsing. It's "hm" not "hn", okay? The latter makes you sound like a prick and you don't give a damn—"

I stop mid-lecture when my not-so-precious-anymore student yawns slightly and wipes the corners of her eye to remove sleepy tears. If my arms weren't elbow deep in soapy water I'd cross them over my chest and take my "Cole Impersonation" stance.

"Was that a yawn, Ebony? Am I boring you?"

"A little bit, but that's okay because I don't give a damn—"

"Alright, smartass let's shift the conversation to you."

"I learned from the best and wasn't our previous discussion about me?"

"Yeah, yeah anyway, you're my only source of entertainment right now and as "thrilling" as that sounds for the both of us I really need to laugh since everyone knows laughter is the best medicine."

"I'd much rather knock you out and put you in bed than participate as your court jester, Jay…It would be so simple…and painless. I promise."

I carry on as if I didn't hear her. "So you and a girl, huh? Cole brought up a very interesting question before he left. Did you two kiss?"

Ebony shuts the cabinet containing the glasses and plates. We had finished with all the small things and were on the pots and pans now. She sucks her teeth and an irritable scowl mars her features. "And by knowing this it's suppose to amuse you?"

I smile deviously. "The whole concept amuses me really for the simple reason that it's you."

Her frown deepens. "What the hell does that mean?"

"C'mon Ebony, don't tell Kai this, but I honestly didn't think you two would get together. You just seemed more…asexual than anything else. Don't get me wrong I think you two are good for each other with balancing personalities. He's spontaneous, you're calm, he's passionate, you're detached, and you're both stubborn as bulls with brutal fighting styles. I've never really observed you while you engaged in mortal combat until your trial and damn…you obviously have no problem with gore."

She shrugs. "I've seen a lot. A little more isn't going to faze me let's just leave it at that. But…what's your point? Yes, Kai and I have equilibrium, but I've always found him attractive even in the beginning when he revealed his face for the first time. I thought he was good-looking. So, I've never been asexual. I do appreciate beauty and handsomeness when I see it."

I swallow a bit painfully, but shake off the discomfort and finish the last of the skillets.

"Okay, let's do a little compare and contrast then," I suggest, handing her the large stainless steel cookware. "Out of the four of us who do you think is the most handsome and give reasons why you think so."

Ebony stares at me dubiously as she rotates the towel across the inside of the skillet. "…Are you sure you want to play this game with me? Since I've been told on more than one occasion that I can be _too_ honest, I don't protect anyone's feelings. I just call them as I see them."

"Good, because I'm a big boy not a sniveling brat I think I can handle your criticism."

She gives me another once-over. "You sure?"

"YES!—Wait…I don't want you to compare how I look now since I know I probably look like I have the freakin' plague. I'm talking about on a good day."

"Alright…Cole."

My jaw drops instantly as she goes to put the skillets away in their respected cabinets. I recover and sputter incredulously, "Y-You said that awfully fast, y'know! You could've at least thought about it!"

"No need," she says and returns to me wearing a small smile. "My sisters and I have already had this conversation before. Sasha has the best looking boyfriend."

"WHAT!? All of you voted on Cole even Nya?!" I was prepared for Ebony's deduction, but I never would've guessed that all of the Kunoichi thought Cole was the finest of the bunch. I mean if that's the case then the rest of us must look like roaches! Seriously though, our great leader has the biggest head! You could show how the West was won on it! I don't get it!

_Oh man…Nya doesn't think I look better than Cole…?_

I massage my aching temples as they begin to throb with a vengeance after my outburst.

"Ugh…why Cole?" I ask with a grimace of pain.

"To put it frankly, he has the most desirable characteristics of what a woman wants a man to be physically."

"Which is?"

"I'm sure you've heard of it…tall, dark, and handsome. Along with these criteria, Cole has a very nice complexion-"

_What the hell is wrong with my complexion…?_

"—his olive-toned skin goes remarkably well with his pitch black shaggy hair and deep emerald-green eyes. Dark hair and bright eyes are a marvel to behold in both men and women which coincidentally are found in most Italians. Not to mention, his substantial muscle mass properly proportions his body without making him appear too bulky to the point of deformity…like I've seen in the cities. You obviously outmatch him in speed Jay, but Cole is still light on his feet as any ninja or kunoichi should be."

"Yeah, yeah, enough already," I grumble. "I'm faster than Cole, yay!"

Ebony continues to smile, "Jay, this wasn't an easy decision because you are all handsome," she then turns to regard me seriously. "Each of you possesses a charming eye color with Kai's being the rarest. There are very few people on Ninjago who have golden-amber eyes and it's one of his most appealing physical attributes. He and Zane have strong angular faces in comparison to you and Cole's rugged boyish appearance. In regards to complexion as I mentioned before Cole's is rather appealing though the rest of you are nicely toned as well with you and Zane having the fairest shade. However, you are slightly darker than him probably because Zane doesn't have any red blood cells circling through his titanium alloy body, although even if he did his skin is only a protective tissue coating over the metal so no color can filter through which makes the layer almost appear pastel white. Kai has a natural earthly tan which according to Nya he inherited from his father."

I blink at her in amazement. "Wow, you ladies really did your homework, huh?"

"I'm not finished."

"Oh."

"There is nothing spectacular about you, Kai, and Cole's haircuts. Spiky hairdos are a common trend all over, but I guess there is something special about Kai's since he doesn't use hair gel or mousse or anything. It's just…a naturally soft mass of disarrayed hair…like stalks of grain growing in a meadow…" Her voice fades into silence and her eye clouds over.

_She must've been spirited away to a moment with Kai. If that cocky numb-nugget saw this he'd be ecstatic._

Her stupor lasts a second more until she clears her throat. A Kodak moment arises when an uncharacteristic blush stains her cheeks. "Um…where was I?

A chuckle erupts from me at her genuinely clueless expression. "A believe you were in the middle of a hot fantasy with a certain firecracker, but who knows?" I grin, "Maybe you were just thinking about farming."

The deadpanned look she gives me is priceless and I burst into laughter once again when she rolls her eyes. What can I say? Getting on Ebony's nerves is fun. She's not as cold as she used to be; to me she's not only my precious student, but also my younger emotionally detached badass sister.

"As I was saying," she begins, allowing me to release the last of my mirth. "It was easy to deduce that Zane had the most unique hairstyle and color amongst you. After that the rest just fell together and Cole won by a small margin. Nya was the one who suggested we look deeper pass the physical and into the soul."

This caught my attention. "What did you do?"

She reaches into her pocket and removes a folded piece of paper. "We made a list," she says and hands it to me, "of character attributes of you four and this is yours that Nya made. She has mine of Kai and Sasha and Ayane switched as well. We promised to never show the lists to you all, but…I feel it's integral for you to see it. See how the woman of your life has characterized you."

I stare at the small fold of paper with a mixture of dread and anxiousness. Would the good outweigh the bad or vice versa?

_C'mon Jay, be a man and open it already. This is what Thor was talking about, I can't contemplate on the what if's in life all the time. I need to ride this train until wheels fall off!_

Without further hesitation, I open the piece of paper and read out loud.

"_**Jay has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. So blue that they don't seem natural, but I know they are since he once told me so. Ebony taught me how to spot lies from people's mouths, told me what to look for and I'm happy to say Jay has been honest with me since after our first date at Mega Monster Amusement Park. I've seen him mature, though he still acts like a kid sometimes I enjoy the purity of his heart and the joy he brings to our now bloodied existence. I need Jay…I need him like my lungs need oxygen. He knows his words are my saving grace, but…is he really that strong? Sometimes I have nightmares of past battles. The expressions forever frozen in terror and screams of my victims bombard my sub consciousness, the constant wails for vengeance and hatred. It got so bad one time that I left me and Ebony's room to go to him. When he opened the door with lethargic eyes I rushed into his arms and just clung to him. Jay is a great listener. He simply held my hand while I confessed my troubles to him and not once did he criticize me, not once did he call me weak. He comforted me and said it was normal. We're human and we're not made of stone. Well, he said Cole was and to never run into him full tilt otherwise you'd end up in a coma…"**_

I smile and continue to read. _**"…I remember laughing and gazing into his calm deep blue eyes and just like that my troubles drifted away. I stayed with him that night and slept like a baby in his arms while he stroked my hair. Jay is strong. His past is a lot brighter than mine and I admire him for not letting the life of a ninja change him, but something still troubles me though…when I catch him staring at me his eyes are dark and clouded like a brewing storm. Before I can question his brooding, the clouds lift and he smiles brightly. My intuition nags at me to find out the cause of the storm, to seek the truth behind blue eyes. Maybe it's something he can't say or maybe I'm just being too greedy in wanting to know everything. I'll wait because I not only love Jay…I trust him."**_

I finish the last sentence of dialogue, but prolong my stare at the neat cursive writing of Nya's penmanship.

"Did you understand it?" Ebony asks softly. "Did you see the list and how she characterizes you?"

"Yeah," I answer with a nod and hand her back the precious fold of paper. "Thanks for showing it to me."

"So what are you going to do, Jay?" She presses while pocketing it, but instead of answering her question I voice my own troubles.

"I don't want her to come back and say she doesn't want to be with me. I—"

I'm interrupted when I hear the unmistakable opening of the cabin door and a plethora of voices.

_They're back and I'm not ready!_

I quickly initiate my Spinjitzu, adorning my blue and black ninja suit and stride out of the kitchen into the dining room without another word to Ebony.

"Are you really okay, Sasha?" Cole asks as he and the others cross over the threshold.

"Yes, thanks Cole I appreciate what you did for me," she replies sincerely.

Zane sees me first and greets me. "Oh Jay, I am happy to see you up and about. How are you—"

"Lloyd, let's get going," I interrupt swiftly. I don't see Nya and hopefully she doesn't see me. "We have lightning training to do." I round the corner entering the hallway and make my way towards the Ninja Training Hall. I don't stop to see if Lloyd is following me or not, but I know he is. I can sense him despite the disruption caused by my mucus-filled head.

_I just need a little more time to get my thoughts together. I can't just say whatever. Not when it's something this crucial._

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I heard Jay's congested voice, but I can't see him from behind Sasha.

_He must still be upset and doesn't want to talk to me. That's okay. I'd much rather speak to a level-headed Jay than a short-tempered Jay. I'll wait a little longer before I go to him and say what I need to say._

A hand suddenly lands on my shoulder and I turn my head to see my brother's angered gaze.

"Want me to go get him back for you?" He asks in a low and menacing tone.

"No, its fine," I assure, looking back at him calmly. "I can fight my own battles, Kai. I can handle Jay."

"Yeah, I've known that for a while now," he smirks, but his face gets stern once again. "Listen, Jay may be my best friend, but you're my sister and blood will always be thicker than water. Know that I always got your back."

I grin up at him. "And I got yours if Ebony ever does something to upset you."

"Ha, deal."

Everyone had returned to the dining room where Ebony was waiting, Kai and I being the last to join. Lloyd must've followed Jay to the Ninja Training Hall quietly since he is nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome back everyone," Ebony welcomes us kindly. "I hope you fared well in Twilight."

"Yeah, it was great meeting Brittany. She is…quite a character," Ayane answers with a blush.

"Why are you blushing, Ayane?" Zane wonders perplexed and my kunoichi sister turns to him.

"It's just that remembering her story. It was certainly something new for me to learn. I'm not entirely familiar with lesbianism or homosexuality in general. It's not something taught in Shika. The only reason I recognize the term is from Hansuke when he told me he saw two girls being…well in his words "lovey-dovey" with each other during one of his and Uncle Dai's trips to Ninjago City. Uncle Dai was the one to enlighten us both on the subject if only vaguely. I remember being so confused and skeptical about what he said, though now I know it's not just a tale from the city."

"I see, yes, knowledge is power no matter the subject," Zane concurs. "While the concept is unusual the visualization of Ebony and Brittany's encounter was insightful."

I can almost see the cumulative question mark appear over everyone's head at that statement, but no one questions Zane's meaning.

"I guess that's the difference between livin' out in the boonies compared to city life," Cole shrugs, "however, I'm not one to talk since Temblor is too small to be a city, but then again it's too big and advanced to be a village. Pop always talked about wanting to take me and my brother back to our ancestral roots in Castelnovetto where he grew up and learned how to sing. He told me the only reason he came abroad was because he wanted to learn how to dance too which of course the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts is known worldwide for."

"Only talked about? You've never been to your dad's hometown?" Sasha asks and Cole sighs despondently.

"No, I wouldn't have minded going on a family vacation, but…first you got to bring the family together. It never happened and I was partially to blame."

Cole doesn't go into further detail and I know we are all curious especially Sasha when I see her fiddle with her pearl again while biting her lower lip, but no one asks him to elaborate. Family has always been a delicate subject with Cole even after he forged a stronger bond with his dad. His brother however, well…that's all we know. Cole has a younger brother named Dante.

His melancholy disappears from his face and I wonder if I even saw it at all once he turns to Ebony.

"So Psychiatrist of Darkness, what's the diagnosis on Jay? Is he sane or no?"

In response Ebony picks up her journal from the table and leafs through it purposefully. "Contrary to popular belief, Jay has always been sane," she remarks plainly and stops on a certain page. "His aggression towards Nya was not only caused by irritability from his illness, but also from chronic stress and or anxiety. He's been suffering emotionally since the incident and with prolonged absence of Nya's affection his anxiety built up steadily. He kept his discontent entrenched nonetheless with the coming of his illness he began to lose control until he was just a hair-trigger away from exploding which coincidentally is what happened. It hasn't been too long since the release of his corticosteroids, but I really think we should take him to see a doctor. He refused to rest and he's grown considerably paler over the last couple of hours. His health is deteriorating and people are known to die from stress," she closes her journal and the concern is evident on her face. "What should we do? He is so stubborn and his male pride is troublesome. Reconciliation can't be rushed, but something has to be done."

_My god…Jay…_

"I need to speak to him," I say, pushing towards the front. "I never wanted him to suffer like this. I'll take care of him."

_Is this all my fault…?_

"Alright sis, let's get Jay—"

"Guys! Come quick!"

We all spin around to see Lloyd's panicked expression. "What is it, Lloyd!?" Cole asks urgently.

"It's Jay! He collapsed!"

* * *

**Or not…*sigh* Sorry guys, I'm just so tired right now and I barely managed to get this chapter finished. Please leave me some good feedback. That always perks me up a bit! The next chapter will be the last! Time for some juicy secrets!**

**Please read and review!**


	5. No More Secrets

**Hello! I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween and thank you for the great reviews as always. I decided to update this first because it was in higher demand. This is VERY long chapter that could've easily been split up into two chapters, but I just kept going so that's why you guys had to wait longer than necessary. In regards to the content in this chapter there are two secrets in here that are actually true. Should be easy enough to spot if you've paid attention to two certain Ninja when they got Venomari spit in their eyes*hint hint*. Also, if you have a question or need advice on a particular matter then it's better to log in and PM me instead of putting it in a anonymous review. Again I'll be able to answer more promptly that way.  
**

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Cause and Effect

(Nya's POV)

I was the first one down to the Ninja Training Hall…

I was the first one to see Jay lying on his back unmoving on the floor…

"JAY!" I scream anxiously, rushing to kneel by his prone body. I place my hand on his chest and feel the subtle rise and fall of it. He's breathing, but it's severely labored. My hands tremble as I reach to pull his hood off and when his face is revealed my gaze blurs in tears. It's deathly pale, not at all like the fair healthy shade he always had.

"Jay…" I call again and touch his cheek, but recoil at the beyond feverish heat his skin emitted.

_No, is he…?!_

My growing hysteria, my fear is what gives me the strength I need to haul Jay up and on my back. I grunt with exertion to stand and grip the underside of his thighs to keep him balanced. The Ninja soon join me.

"Nya!?" The look of astonishment on Kai's face quickly contorts into urgency when I call out to him.

"Kai, we need to get to a hospital now! He's barely breathing!"

Kai gives a curt nod and turns back to Cole. "Where are we!?"

"In the middle of nowhere, but that's being rectified. Sasha is initiating the Bounty's supersonic travel, so we better brace ourselves," Cole replies.

After Cole's words the ship suddenly begins to tremble and the air around us seems to distort. The lights flicker and I lower myself to the floor with Jay's weight ever present on my back. We're all draped in darkness once they go out completely and our home jerks into gear. I struggle to keep myself upright, but I do. My thoughts only on the well-being of the man I am holding, my fiancé, and my other half…

_Jay, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me._

I stand once more with strength when light returns to the Hall and Sasha's voice resounds throughout the room from the intercom.

"_Looks like it worked! We're right over St. Lawrence hospital in Ninjago City! We'll be waiting on the deck!"_

I was already out the door and up the stairs by the time Sasha finished, the guys hot on my trail. My blood has never pumped so vigorously in my veins before. Not even in the midst of battle. I feel possessed in my desperation and I couldn't focus on anything else besides saving Jay. I somehow manage to throw open the door leading to the deck and could vaguely hear my name being called from a distance, but I don't stop. I run and hurl myself over the railings, my mind set in resolution. Since my Ascension, my bladed gauntlets aren't needed anymore to summon Valefor and in an instant his enormous feathery body is below me. He says nothing as we dive from this staggering height as if already realizing the direness of the situation, my grip on Jay's legs tightens with the accelerated rush of wind and air.

With one powerful cry from my adjutant, he lands with a mighty flap of his wings right in the middle of the street in front of the hospital, his armor-enforced talons clawing easily through the blackened pavement. Cars screech and honk, citizens scream in alarm and terror, but I ignore it all, sliding from Valefor's muscled neck. I care little for the pandemonium I had caused however, I have enough control to dispel the powerful eagle before sprinting into the double sliding doors.

"Someone please help!" I shout. "My fiancé is very sick! He's unconscious!"

Two nurses wheeling a gurney race to me and they help in maneuvering Jay's body onto it. One immediately places an oxygen mask over his face while the other takes Jay's vitals.

"We have a young Caucasian male perhaps in his early twenties suffering from a fever of 107.3 degrees Fahrenheit. Patient is unconscious and unresponsive. Any doctors on standby please report to the ER stat," the male nurse stops his communication and turns to me. "Is he allergic to anything?"

"No, he was suffering from a cold and it must've gotten worse. He refused to go see a doctor and I-I found him passed out on the floor."

"What's his name?"

"Jay…Jay Walker…"

"Okay miss, you cannot follow us beyond this point. You have to stay in the waiting room."

"No, Jay's my—I need to be…" I move to continue walking forward to follow through the Emergency Room doors when a hand on my shoulder halts me. The distance between me and the love of my life lengthens and I feel a part of my heart crumble away. I am half of a person now. I am incomplete. I turn around slowly, blinking back my tears and see my brother's melancholic face.

"Kai…" finally the tears roll down my cheeks and I embrace him tight around the middle. I cry loudly into his chest, unashamed as his arms encircle me and give me comfort. "I need him, Kai. I need Jay in my life. He's my better half. If he dies it'll be entirely my fault."

"Don't think that way, Nya. Jay is strong like you. He'll be able to beat this and come back crazier than ever. You'll see…"

* * *

The next two hours of waiting are excruciating. We were all seated amongst the chairs of the waiting room. The voices of the hospital staff and others in need consume the sterile ambiance. I sit in the chair closest to the doors leading to the ER; glancing at them every few minutes in hopes of seeing someone pass through and tell me Jay was okay. I wrap my arms around myself and begin to rock back in forth in an effort to release some of my anxiety and tension. I glance in Kai's direction and see him talking with Ebony near the receptionist counter. Their voices were drowned out by the surrounding noise, but I could tell Ebony was distraught from her posture and Kai seem to be trying to reassure her about something. She turns her back to him with a final shake of her head and makes her way towards me. Kai attempts to follow, but suddenly stops himself and runs his hand through his hair helplessly. Ebony sits beside me and I give her my attention.

"Nya, I'm afraid Jay's admittance here is my fault," she says regrettably. "During our talk I could tell his condition was worsening, but I didn't do a thing to prevent it. I should have forced him into bed regardless of his stubborn male pride. I'm so sorry about this."

Despite her long fringe of white hair in the way her features were clear to see. The troubled grimace on her face and fraught with worry russet garnet irises darkened her visage. I appreciate her sentiment and give her a small sad smile.

"What are you talking about, Ebony? There's no way this is your fault…"

_It's mine…no one's but mine…_

"Your discussion with Jay really enlightened me," I swallow and feel more tears prick the corners of my eyes. "I just…I just hope I can tell him what's in my heart. I need to tell him I want to be by his side…forever."

My younger kunoichi sister touches my shoulder gently. "You will, Nya. You will."

"Here you go Nya, Ebony…" Ebony and I both look to Ayane, who's holding a cup holder of four and each one had a calming warm vapor pillowing from the top. "Zane and I thought everyone could use something hot to drink since it's so cold in here," she says, handing us each a cup. She looks over her shoulder towards the adjacent hallway that leads to the entrance. "Plus, when we passed the entryway to head for the cafeteria we saw it was raining outside…looks like the April showers are starting to commence."

Her gaze shifts until it's downcast to the linoleum tiled floor. "If only my healing powers could do more than mend wounds. If I could heal illnesses as well…I would be able to aid not only Jay but…everyone here." She closes her eyes sadly. "This feeling of helplessness…why can't I do more?"

"Ayane, please don't speak such folderol," Zane voices soothingly and comes to stand beside her. The others join us, each holding a steaming cup. "We all must acknowledge our limitations and be grateful for the power we do possess to help those we can."

"Zane's right, Ayane," Sasha says coming up to flank her other side. "We're only human and even though our powers are great we are still far from miracle workers. We're going to see some things now that's going to make it hard to smile in the future, but we must persevere and never give up hope. In the end…what else can we do?"

Silence follows after Sasha's words of wisdom and I peer down at the drink in my cup which I realize now is hot chocolate. Lingering creamy foam swirls meaningfully in a spiral and I stare transfixed at the picture, somewhat pacified as the smoke lifts to caress my face. The spiral continues to spin until suddenly it disperses and each stream of foam flees to different directions, creating a burst and also giving me an epiphany. I snap my head up and peer at my surroundings carefully…

"This…is the same hospital…" I whisper in certain clarity. Kai catches my words and gives me a confused look.

"What? What do you mean, Nya?" He asks, but Cole is the one to answer him.

"Yeah, that's been bugging me too. You're right Nya this is the same hospital we took you to when you had your allergic reaction to wheat. Don't you remember, Kai?"

Kai and Zane's eyes both widen in realization and look around themselves too.

"Now that you mention it…"

"It is the same hospital," Zane finishes. "We just never obtained the name."

"Huh? What happened to Nya?" Lloyd questions while taking a sip from his cup.

"That's right you weren't with us yet Lloyd and neither were Sasha, Ayane, and Ebony," I begin in retrospect. "Thinking about it now…it's been almost half a year since that incident, Cole made salmon casserole for dinner one night and at the time no one knew besides Kai that I was allergic to wheat. My throat began to swell and it was difficult for me to breathe. I was slipping in and out of consciousness throughout the ordeal and I could vaguely recall what was happening around me, but I remember distinctively hearing Jay's voice. It was the beginning of a new stage in our relationship…a new turnabout."

I bow my head and close my eyes in sweet remembrance to Jay's confession. I remember each and every word and if I concentrated hard enough I could see his face and those deep blue sapphire eyes locking with mine lovingly.

_**Nya, you can't leave me yet, there is still so much I have to tell you, to show you, to express to you. You are everything to me, my beginning and also my end. There is no one in this world that has captivated me as you have, so you can't go. Because if you do, I'll simply follow, and that way we'll be together for all eternity. I love you.**_

Short and simply perfect. Never in my life could I imagine someone having such profound feelings of love for me, an ordinary girl from a countryside village. I was overwhelmed and deeply touched…now…will it happen again only in reverse? Will I be able to tell Jay—

"Excuse me, but are you the party who brought in a…Mr. Jay Walker?"

I'm brought out of my reverie by a strangely familiar male's voice and leap to my feet anxiously once I take in the long white doctor's coat, clipboard, and spectacles of the man.

"Yes," I reply hastily, placing my cup down on the end table and approach him, the others crowding around as well. "Please tell me, is my fiancé alright?"

"Are any of you blood relatives of the patient?" He questions with calm bored eyes.

"Did you hear what my sister just said, asshole?! Just answer the question!" Kai erupts with furious eyes, but then they narrow in recognition at the middle-aged doctor. "Wait a minute…IT'S YOU!"

The doctor raises a composed eyebrow, but ignores Kai's accusation and proceeds to write on his clipboard. "I'm sorry, but I have no recollection of any prior association with you, sir. Furthermore, only relatives of the patient are allowed to visit."

"Are you shitting me…?" Sasha growls and I cover my face with my left hand to shield my growing aggravation.

"But doctor, Jay's parents reside out in the Sea of Sand. It would take Mr. and Mrs. Walker hours to get here, so surely you might make an exception like you have in the past?" Zane pleads, but the doctor shakes his head.

"I don't know who you are confusing me with, but I follow hospital protocol to the letter. There are no exceptions without the consent of blood relatives—"

"Oh come now Dr. Anderson, they may not be dressed in their ninja gear and accompanied by ladies, but surely you remember these nice young men and Nya?"

I lower my hand and focus on the new person now approaching our group. Ginger hair styled in two long braids that fell over her shoulders and a sprinkle of freckles over her cheeks and nose. Kind and very light lime eyes and a pleasant smile…

"Camille!" I burst and rush to her, moving past the irritable middle-aged doctor. I envelop her in a friendly hug and she hugs me back. "Nya, glad to see you looking healthy, yeah, I remember you honey I have a great memory after all. You'll have to excuse Dr. Grouch over there he's been a little out of sorts as of late with working double shifts and all that," she explains as we pull apart and turns to give Dr. Anderson a critical eye.

"Now good doctor, are you going to tell them Jay's condition or shall I?"

"I'll do it," he answers curtly. "He is my patient and I'm the doctor." He struts past Camille and I and gestures for us to follow him through the doors of the ER.

"I knew he knew who we were," Kai grumbles. Our group travels down the spacious white hall no doubt in the direction to Jay's room.

"Mr. Walker is by no means healthy enough to be discharged. As it turns out that cold he had progressed into the flu and if his immune system fails to produce enough white blood cells to fight the ongoing infection it could lead to the development of pneumonia."

_Oh my god…_

"He woke up a few times during treatment muttering the name "Nya" constantly and other things that were incoherent. Thankfully, we managed to reduce his abnormally high fever, so he's no longer in critical condition though his temperature is still rather high. He complained about having severe headaches and in response, we ran a CAT scan and deduced he's prone to migraines. Vicodin as well as antibiotics were administered to relieve his pain and fight against the infection building in his lungs," we stop in front of a door and Dr. Anderson turns to us with stern tired eyes, his hand on the knob.

"He's responding well to the medication however, we'll have to keep him here over the next few days or longer to monitor his condition. A relapse could occur or worst his body could shut down completely, so we must be prepared just in case that happens. Do you understand?" He looks at us individually, but his dark eyes linger on me.

"Yes, I understand," I say. "We all do, doctor," Cole says also.

The doctor sighs heavily. "Because he is under heavy medication he may appear disoriented and delirious, so I'll only allow you thirty minutes with him, no more than that. He needs his rest," He directs his gaze to Camille. "Once you've checked on Mr. Walker attend to Mrs. Garrison before making your rounds."

"Yes, doctor," Camille complies and Dr. Anderson finally opens the door for us to enter.

"Keep your voices down," is his final order before he departs.

Camille steps through first and I follow with the others behind me. The dimly lit room is silent except for the tranquil tapping of the rain against Jay's window and the soft rhythmic beep of his heart monitor. The only source of radiance is from the lampshade sitting atop the small nightstand near his bed. I approach his still form silently, my eyes zeroing in on his countenance. The oxygen mask had been fortunately removed and he had a bit more color to his cheeks though his expression was strained in repressed discomfort. His black and blue ninja suit was gone too and instead he adorned a pale blue hospital gown. Camille refolded the peach-colored covers over his stomach and fluffed his pillow the same way she had done for me all those months ago. She then checked his IV drip and temperature using some sort of device she placed in his ear.

"102.6," she mutters with a frown after removing it. She scribbles something quickly on her clipboard subsequently giving me a sympathetic smile. "He's improving little by little and I'm sure having his friends and fiancé close will give him the strength he needs to recover completely. Talk to him. Let him know you're all here. Just because he's asleep doesn't mean he can't hear you, but please remember to keep your voices down and don't try to wake him yourselves."

"Got it and thanks, Camille," Kai whispers and the others say their thanks as well. I catch her soft gaze and can only nod my gratitude, but I know she understands. She leaves the room quietly and everyone fans out to form a circle around Jay's bed. I take the chair beside it.

Seeing Jay look so vulnerable and distressed is something all of us are not accustomed to witnessing. Everyone's faces are grim in the faint lighting and no one says anything. I will myself not to cry again nevertheless a few tears slip anyway. I reach out and take hold of Jay's feverishly warm hand, glimpsing at the white hospital bracelet with his name on it…and the blue diamond engagement ring I gave him.

For some unknown reason my voice is locked in my throat. I want to speak. I want him to hear my voice and come back to me, but my mind is unwilling to cooperate and give me the words I need to say.

"Jay…_fratello_, can you hear me?" Cole begins in a subdued voice. "Listen…it's just the flu, okay? Everyone gets the flu, it's no big deal. Only…you can't let it progress into pneumonia. You have to be strong and fight back, okay?"

Kai smirks and touches Jay's shoulder. "Cole's right bro, you—hey wait a sec…," he turns to Zane. "Hey Zane, can you scan him real fast and give us a probability percentage of his survival rate?"

"Yes, I'll do that," Zane agrees and before long his once pure hazel eyes change to a frigid blue and infrared scanners scroll the length of Jay's sleeping body. When the scanners fade the white ninja's eyes return to normal and we wait with bated breath to hear the results.

Zane smiles, "He has a seventy-five percent chance of survival."

Jay's room is filled with a collective sigh of relief.

_I don't like hearing the odds of anything really, but at least his chance for survival is good._

"See Jay, you're doing great. Just keep at it and you'll be out of here in no time," Ayane encourages and pats his leg gently.

"Yeah," Lloyd chimes in, "and I think I finally got down that light bulb trick you were teaching me. I'll show you as soon as you get out of here."

"We're all here for you Jay and I'll make sure your parents are contacted, so they can come visit you. You'll be just fine," Sasha whispers strongly.

"I've never told you this Jay, but…" Ebony gives pause and slowly, almost faintly a smile appears on her lips. "I…do appreciate you calling me your precious student. I have to admit at first, I didn't like it and thought you were just being snide. I'm glad to see I was wrong and that you truly do care about me and our training. I know you'll beat this. If it helps…I'll try to make you laugh again…Sensei Jay."

We smile earnestly at the Kunoichi of Darkness. It's plain to see now that Jay did in fact play a role in helping change her overall outlook on life and made her more trusting to the team and those who only wish to be her friend. I return my gaze to my chosen partner in life and squeeze his hand affectionately.

_Oh Jay, don't you see? In your own unique and fun-loving way you helped bring us all closer together. Sure, you were already close with Kai and the other guys, but you even reached out and touched the hearts of the Kunoichi. I remember you coming into me and Ebony's room boasting about how hard you made Ayane laugh that she had to excuse herself because she admitted she peed a little which in turn made you laugh. Also, you've been speaking more easily now with Sasha and I've watched you two play Dominoes together. You commented how cool it was that she called the game "Bones" instead and would slap a domino down every time she had a score. You haven't won a game against her yet, but you're determined to._

He needs to hear my voice…

I open my mouth, but hesitate when I feel Jay squeeze my hand unexpectedly. I focus intently on his face and watch his brows knit together in pain. He groans miserably and begins to stir until finally…those deep sapphires are revealed once more. I almost give a cry of delight however I stop myself when I notice the state of those priceless gems. They were foggy and clouded in delirium.

_He's been heavily medicated and his fever is still high…will he even recognize us?_

He keeps a firm hold of my hand and looks around at the small congregation of people surrounding his bed. He sniffs and his eyes hood in drowsiness.

"Is there a…draft in here…?" He questions to no one in particular. His voice was very hoarse from prolonged disuse and I'm sure everyone could tell he wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"Uh…" Kai glances back at the window, "no bro, your window is closed. Are you cold or somethin'?" He asks with concern, but Jay shakes his head with a frown.

"No…this isn't a "cold" draft…this is a "naked" draft." He turns his head to the right to where his brothers were standing. "I'm naked underneath this…lousy excuse for a gown, aren't I?"

Lloyd snorts abruptly in laughter, but Ebony quickly places her hand over his mouth to muffle it.

Jay doesn't notice.

"Uhhh yeah, I would assume so, Jay" Cole answers a bit warily, casting each of us a worried look.

Jay sighs in a dispirited manner and begins to mumble. "That's why I hate hospitals…I really think it's just an excuse to get people naked. I'm going to take your vitals now…get naked. Time to prep you for the surgery on your arm…get naked. Time for your sponge bath…well I guess I have no choice _but_ to get naked for that one. *grumble grumble grumble*"

As Jay continues to mutter to himself we just stare at him with blank faces.

"Should we…do something?" Ayane whispers uncertainly.

"Like what?" Sasha questions. "It's good that he's talking, so let's let him talk…no matter how…delusional he sounds."

"—Not only that, but when you go to the doctor because you have minor symptoms they diagnose you with something major like the Ebola Virus…so sorry ma'am, but what you have is not a simple ear infection…you are in fact going to die really soon and in a very painful way. So sorry, cute shoes though."

Cole nudges Zane. "Did he just call himself a woman?" Zane just shrugs.

"Wait a minute," Jay squeezes my hand particularly hard, "what is this stinging sensation I feel in my right hand?"

All of us look over at it.

"Well, there is a clip on your index finger to monitor your heart rate and there is an IV needle piercing through the top to help keep you stabilized and hydrated," Zane explains patiently.

What little color Jay had drains from his face and the hand I'm holding begins to tremble. "Th-This is s-supposed to be a d-dream…t-there's a n-needle in my hand…in a…dream…?" His voices quakes and unadulterated fear is clearly shown through his clouded irises.

"Jay…?" I call softly to him and he finally turns to me with the same look of terror.

"But…Dream Nya is here, so…it can't be a nightmare…right?"

"Jay…" I use my free hand to cup his clammy cheek and the fear lessens, but doesn't disappear.

"See," he sighs contently, "not a nightmare because you're touching me…and I…can touch you…right…?" As he says this, he is already reaching for my face with his right hand. I smile and lean into his touch as his feverish fingertips ghost over my cheek then move to stroke my hair.

"Yeah…I can only touch…this Nya…not the real one…not the—"

His eyes shift to his hand and the fear rebounds. I quickly cover it with my own to prevent him from pulling away. "Don't focus on it. Just focus on me," I whisper gently and he swallows, holding my gaze. The fog in his eyes is so thick that he thinks I'm a figment of his imagination…that he's dreaming. I realize I can't make things right with him at the moment. It would do no good since he probably won't remember anything when he comes to. Right now…I just want to get this fear off his face.

"Jay, are you afraid of needles?" I ask and smooth my thumb over the bandage that keeps the IV in place. He closes his eyes briefly and shakes his head.

"It's in my hand…not my neck. There's not one…in my neck too…right?" He looks to me for reassurance and I don't disappoint.

"No, there's not one in your neck. Your neck is fine."

The fear and terror melts away completely and relaxation takes their place. He leans back into his pillow out of my reach with a twisted smile, his hand sliding from my grasp and off my cheek to settle on his lap. I worry when he begins to chuckle darkly.

"I knew it…I knew those bastards were lying. They _were_…just trying to torture me."

"Jay?" Cole calls in apprehension, but Jay either ignores him or doesn't hear him as he continues.

"My parents didn't…ugh…believe me. It hurt so bad…" His right hand shoots up to his neck at an alarming speed and gropes around as if in search of the invisible needle. He breathes a sigh of relief when he feels nothing.

Another squeeze to my left hand…

"Jay, please tell us what happened. Who hurt you?" Ebony inquires lowly with narrowed eyes.

"…Long time ago…I think I was four. I was…very sickly…as a child…had constant strep throat." His eyes focus on the palm of his right hand. "My tonsils…had to be removed…" He coughs harshly and I could hear the phlegm and congestion gather in his lungs. His body convulses and he collapses into his pillows with a pained breath. "Sad story…before surgery…the bastards told my parents…that my veins were too small to place…*cough*…an IV into. Had to…go for the jugular vein…If that was true…how come they didn't do it here…? Veins don't get bigger as you grow older…they get thinner…bastards just wanted to hurt me…for being a mixed blood. Every time I went there to get treated…I would buck and scream and cry at my parents to take me somewhere else…anywhere else…but they just told me to be brave…to be a big boy. Those bastards made up excuses to take my blood…an excuse to jab a needle into my neck…saying it was to make sure I didn't have any other illnesses they may have missed…My parents believed them…but I knew they were lying…my parents didn't see the sinister grins on those bastards' faces. I had to endure for six years…until my parents finally moved away from that cradle of tortures. I can't recall any…happy memories from those days…not one." He grins at us. "Thinkin' about it now…I'd rather live in a junkyard than a hellhole…"

No one says anything as Jay snuggles into his pillows with another contented sigh.

_Jay…I never knew you had to go through something so horrendous._

"It's nice to finally get that off my chest," he breathes and closes his eyes, but they suddenly snap open again and he squeezes my hand. "Wait…there's no fear here…maybe this is the way for me to clear my conscience and…prep myself for when I talk to the real Nya…" He looks over at me and his face radiates fresh hope. "This dream has to be a gift from Thor…"

"Jay…" I shake my head, "this isn't—"

"Don't worry Dream Nya just let me do the talking…I have nothing to fear here…especially not from these guys," he says with an iota of his usual zest. He turns back to face the others and smiles.

"Now where to begin…" he ponders, tapping his chin. I notice his eyes are much darker now with an almost midnight bluish tint.

A new fog of hallucination was forming…

"Maybe from the beginning is best…" he settles and focuses on his now wide-eyed ninja brothers. "Guys…oh and Dream Lloyd…remember that day…when Dream Kai here had the bright idea to spy on the Kunoichi and I brought up using the ventilation system?"

The stun and sympathy gradually recedes and all four of the Ninja look at Jay very suspiciously.

"Yeeeaaaahhh…" they say slowly in unison.

"Well…now remember…you guys aren't allowed to hurt me because…this is a dream…and I command you not to…especially you," he points at Kai, "or you…," at Cole, "or—"

"Jay!" Everyone hisses except me and Zane.

"Okay," he relents, "before that time…I…kinda…went on my own little…spying mission…solo…when I got bored."

The eerie silence is very unorthodox, but not the body language and expressions of the four males. Cole's giant frown and crossed arms, Zane's narrowed eyes and thin-lipped mouth, Lloyd's small puckered brow and scowl, and Kai's…well looking at my big brother I'd say the vein in his left temple which I've dubbed the "angry vein" was about to burst and his right eyebrow was twitching rapidly along with his gritted teeth gnashing savagely against each other.

_Oh dear…_

Jay gives Kai a groggy once over. "Hey Dream Kai…ya mind switching with Dream Lloyd…? You're a bit too close…and your heated glare is seeping into my lightning bubble…making me feel very uncomfortable…and unsafe."

"Oh really…?" Kai growls hazardously and continues to glower at my oblivious fiancé. "That's because you _are_ unsafe and I'm about to make you feel…_excruciatingly_ uncomfortable." But before Kai could move to do bodily harm to the sick, Cole blocks his path with an outstretched arm and pushes him back behind him. Ebony maneuvers Lloyd forward past Zane and Cole so the two could swap places.

"Ah…that's better…I can handle an angry Dream Yoshi." Lloyd's dark wine eyes shadowed into bloodied pools of crimson and his scowl deepened to match his sister's perfectly although Jay remained impassive.

_Jay…you spied on Kai and the others just because you were bored? _My eyes widen when something else dawns on me. _Oh no…don't tell me you also—_

"Wait a minute, Jay," Sasha interrupts my thoughts and I turn to see her take a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "First of all, I feel for you…really I do I just want to ask you something. Is that okay?"

"Of course Dream Bones…you have the imaginary floor," he answers with a wild wave of his hand that almost hits Lloyd.

A red slender eyebrow hikes up, "Dream Bones—oh okay…while you were y'know…on your mission. You did just spy on _them_, right?"

Jay blinks languidly. "See this is where it gets pretty bad…and you girls might get a little mad…but don't worry…in the end no one is gonna be sad."

Ayane covers her face with both hands. "Oh my god…no…" she groans weakly.

"But-*sniff*-let me put your minds at ease, ladies," Jay starts, but suddenly his head drops to the side and his eyes close, within seconds a loud snore bounces off the walls.

"What the hell…?" Ebony whispers.

"Hmm, I was unaware Jay was suffering from narcolepsy too," Zane muses, "although, it could be an added side effect from his medication."

"Well, whatever it is he better wake up and tell us what he saw while doin' his "rounds of surveillance out of boredom"," Kai spats angrily, but I send him a glare of my own that could match his any day.

"It doesn't feel good when the shoe is on the other foot, now does it?" I challenge and Kai's seething stare dissolves in heat until it's extinguished completely. He turns away with a mixture of guilt and shame.

I return my attention to the snoring man before me and a grin curves my lips of its own volition when I see a small trail of drool leak from the corner of his mouth. I'm not defending or condoning what Jay did it's just…I want to put this behind us, besides…it may not be that bad what he saw…or heard…maybe…

_No…whatever it is…I'll forgive him. If he wants to clear his conscience then I'm not going to stop him. This will be another step in bettering and solidifying our relationship._

I squeeze his hand and he immediately awakens with a snort. "I am a gentleman," he continues calmly. "I didn't linger in one place…too long…nope…when the clothes started to come off—"

"Oh my god…" Ayane groans again, keeping her most likely red face shielded with her hands.

"—I tunneled my way forward," Jay finishes with a bob of his head.

"I see so, allegorically you were a rat wearing a tie," Zane speculates in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Almost Dream Zane…I was a _bored_ rat…wearing a tie…nice wordplay though," Jay corrects promptly and then gives Cole a lop-sided grin wherein the ninja leader blanches. "Y'know Dream Cole…I'm really surprised by your uncouth behavior…you lied to us about not knowing how to sing or dance. Granted…we did find out about the dancing fib in Timber with your old man and the incisor blade and stuff…but…did you guys know that our fearless leader…can sing very well…?"

"Huh…?" We all focus on the frowning face of Cole.

"I cannot!" He seethes at Jay, but my fiancé just waves him off.

"Pssh…please I don't know why you're so shy about it when I heard ya loud and clear while you were…listening to your…MP3 player. It's not like you sound like a…dying cat…or somethin'…"

Cole is about to retort when Sasha calls his name. "Cole, you're not ashamed of being able to sing, are you?" She asks crestfallen.

"No, it's not that it's—uh…it's difficult to put into words how I feel about it. When I was a kid my pop would put me and Dante through the ringer during rehearsals and I guess…when I listen to music old habits die hard and I find myself testing out my voice every now and then."

"Maybe…I could hear you one day…?" Sasha says sounding hopeful, but despite her encouraging expression Cole frowns and shakes his head.

""I'm sorry Sasha…I can't sing in front of you or anybody for that matter. When it was just me and Dante rehearsing it was easy, I could relax, but…what happened back then and what's happening now between us…" he gives a brief pause and breaks eye contact with Sasha, turning away to glare at nothing and no one. "…Please, just drop it, okay?"

A slow spread of melancholy blankets over Sasha's face, but she doesn't push the matter further like she would've in any other situation.

_I bet we're all wondering what the big mystery is between Cole and Dante. He's so reticent about the matter, so no one wants to pry and backs off. There was that rift between him and his father, but that's been settled…now…his brother…_

"Matata Hakuna Dream Bones…I have…him recorded…you can have it if I remember when I wake up, m'kay?"

Sasha perks up instantly, Cole on the other hand whirls around and his face reddens like a ripe tomato as he shoots daggers of contempt at the drugged Ninja of Lightning.

"Jay," Cole growls, "when you get out of here I have first dibs on your ass during training."

"Training…? What you goin' train me in…how to tap dance…? You're the one who said…ya ain't goin' sing for her…so she might as well have somethin', right?" Jay chuckles and points at Cole or at least attempts to… "You are so funny, man…the way ya hum to yourself and snap your fingers while you were on hold…making your pedicure appointment."

Cole's jaw drops in astonishment and his blood burns brighter throughout his face reaching his ears.

Kai begins to snicker uncontrollably, "Hey fearless, do you sit with the other ladies while your dainty feet are attended to?" My brother jibes and Zane and Lloyd chuckle discreetly.

"Oh…so that's the reason you have such pretty feet," Ayane deduces, grinning brightly and Sasha turns to her.

"You noticed that too, huh? I always wanted to comment, but I didn't want to discredit his masculinity," Sasha says thoughtfully and Cole promptly face-palms.

"I could use one soon myself…where do you go, Cole?" Ebony inquires.

"I don't go often, okay?" He hisses with his face still hidden. "I only go monthly because I have bad soles and the massage and lubricating treatment helps. I don't go because I want to…geez I can't believe this…"

"Well, that's understandable," I nod then repeat Ebony's question, "but where do you go?"

"Ugh…to Sanzyō they have a spa or whatever called Heaven on Earth…" he mumbles.

"I know where that is," I remark and catch my sisters' eyes, "We should all go when we have a chance. It's not far from Twilight so we can stop there before coming home."

Jay suddenly squeezes my hand and I meet his gaze. "Are Dream Nya and real Nya one in the same..? I know that real Nya's favorite holiday is Christmas…is that yours too?" He asks softly and I squeeze his hand in return. It seems to help and comfort him.

"Yes Jay, I love Christmas," I reply just as softly and he hums a sound of pleasure.

"Both Nyas love Christmas so that means both Kais…fear it…saw em' muttering in fright of Zane's new holiday snow globe collection…my best bro is a weirdo…"

I wince and sneak a peek at my now motionless older brother, his face slack-jawed in shock at his best friend's words.

"Whoa, whoa…did I hear that right?" Cole questions, looking at Kai as if he's grown a second head, "Who in their right mind would be afraid of the holiest of holidays?"

"Besides the devil, Kai apparently," Lloyd smirks and my brother instantly recovers then pierces the Green Ninja with a glare.

"I'm not afraid of Christmas the holiday just…certain…Christmas-themed stuff," he finishes lamely, losing some of his fire.

"Like what?" Sasha inquires next, "If we knew I'm sure everyone would be willing to work around them to make you feel more comfortable."

Kai scratches the back of his head, "Well, could you guys not make gingerbread men cookies?"

Everyone agrees. "Sure, besides there are other shapes we can make—"

"No elves or Santa Claus either in any shape or form," Kai interrupts Ayane and she hesitates. Ebony steps closer to my distraught brother and rests her hand on his shoulder.

"Kai, where did this fear stem from?"

But instead of answering, Kai deflects like I knew he would. "Do you like Christmas, Ebony?"

Ebony's keen eyes searches Kai's, obviously aware of his reluctance to share his reasoning, however she replies to his question. "I've never really celebrated it though I'm not against it. I did enjoy seeing the colorful lights around Twilight and the magnificent spruce in the center of the city," her face displays warmth in recollection. "Also, I'd always keep my window open so the voices of the carolers could reach me, I would fall asleep peacefully from their beautiful melodies."

Kai grins fondly, but turns to Zane when the latter decides to speak up. "Kai, not to sound cruel, but your fear is rather irrational—"

"But being afraid of living vegetables _is_ rational…right Dream Zane?" Jay puts in with a perplexing smile and eights pairs of eyes swivel to the person in question with confusion.

"Uh…Zane? You do know that vegetables aren't a living thing right? They ripen and spoil sure, but they can't walk and talk like we can," Cole elaborates with a devious smirk.

"Yes, I am aware, Cole," Zane replies emotionlessly and frowns when his younger ninja brothers and Lloyd laugh at his expense.

"That's so strange…" Sasha begins, giving Zane a curious glance. "You seem so calm and tranquil when you're cooking them."

"Maybe that's because he thinks he's killing them," Lloyd chortles and the other guys join in.

"Quiet you three," Ebony reprimands dangerously, "We don't want to get thrown out of here. We only have twelve minutes left.

The three quiet down some, but their mirth keeps their shoulders shaking.

"Zane, is that why you don't like Hayate playing with the toy I bought him in front of you?" Ayane asks delicately and the ice wielder's displeased demeanor evaporates when he faces her. When Zane doesn't answer straight away Sasha voices her own inquiry.

"I didn't know you bought Hayate something. What did you get him?"

"Oh, I got him a plush carrot toy with arms and legs and big beady eyes. It's adorable and every time he pecks or squeezes it with his talons it squeaks and says, _"I see you can __**dish**__ it out!"_ or _"Oh! Right in the soup kitchen!"_ Ayane smiles, but Zane just looks uncomfortable. "I didn't think he would go for it since something like that is usually meant for dogs, but he did and I enjoy watching him flap about on the deck playing with it. He even drops it at high heights and dives in to catch it before it hits the ground. I guess it's also good training for him as well."

"That reminds me Zane…while you and I were watching television together the other day you left rather quickly when a commercial advertizing a new children's show came on," Ebony says. "I believe it was called…_The Cumbersome Cucumbers_. I originally thought you left just because it looked stupid…which it did…and is."

"You watched it?" I ask disbelievingly and she nods.

"Even for a kid's show it's so stupid. I couldn't even get through an entire episode."

"Please everyone, stop talking about living vegetables," Zane states with disdain. "I know my fear is irrational and implausible. The notion unnerves me greatly for reasons I myself do not understand. I have tried countless times to erase the fear from my database, but to no avail. I am sorry Ayane, I know you would like for me to see certain tricks Hayate can perform with his toy, but…I cannot. I hope you understand?"

"Oh Zane, of course I do. Everyone has fears—"

"No matter if some make ya question their sanity," Jay inputs sleepily. His eyelids were really beginning to droop.

"—and I would never dream of disregarding them to satisfy my own wants…I love and respect you too much for that," Ayane finishes without missing a beat.

Zane stares at her for a moment with an unreadable expression then a hopeful smile graces his lips.

"Ayane, does that mean you—"

"Y'know…Dream PS made a good point earlier…I'm not going to stay asleep forever so…moving right along," Jay interrupts again…I have a feeling he'll be doing that a lot. Zane doesn't finish his question to Ayane and despondency replaces anticipation as he turns away from her. My sister of light sees this, but doesn't comment though she does send him a perceptive smile.

"Go ahead, Jay," Ebony says. I guess she understood her "PS" alias with no difficulty.

Jay throws a thumbs-up in marginally the right direction then pokes Lloyd in the arm. "Found out somethin'…semi-interestin' and semi-freakish about you, bean sprout…how long have you been able to sleep with your eyes open…?"

Lloyd doesn't seem surprised by Jay's accusation. If truth be told, he scratches his cheek thoughtfully.

"I didn't know I still did that, really. Back in the dorms at Darkley's, Brad accused me of the same thing and most of the other boys either didn't believe it or were freaked out by it. So, my teacher called up a doctor to have me tested and I was diagnosed with REM (rapid eye movement) sleep. It can be controlled if I remember to close my eyes when I'm trying to sleep. I guess you caught me when I was deep in thought and fell asleep…I've had a lot to think about," he laments with a frown.

"I was…really worried when I first saw…and came out of hiding to check on you. I was relieved to find out you were just sleeping, but…I did watch your constantly moving eyeballs shift from left to right for a few minutes before I left…like I said…cool and freakish…" Jay concludes with a fatigued sigh.

The brief silence is broken when Cole says, "I wouldn't mind seeing that myself…sounds pretty cool. REM sleep? I don't recall learning about that disorder at all."

"Lloyd, do you feel anything when it happens?" Kai questions with blatant interest, but Lloyd shrugs.

"No…"

"I wonder of the speed in which his eyes travel. My curiosity is piqued as well…Lloyd would you mind if I record you during your slumber one time? I would like to track the movements of your retinas," Zane requests politely.

"Sure, I don't care, but only one time."

"Has anything been troubling you, Lloyd? I mean…I know it's only been a week since uncle passed, but don't feel like you have to face anything alone. I'm here for you if you ever need to talk," Ebony reassures and Ayane adds her tender words also.

"We all are."

Lloyd's smile is small and ominous. "Thanks, I know, but I've already come up with a…resolution. I just wish there was a faster way for me to get stronger…" he replies and he mumbles something else although I can't discern what he said.

That simple little smile troubles me greatly. We all know Lloyd has changed and whether it's for better or worst remains to be seen. What "resolution" is he talking about and what consequences will arise from it?

"Can't rush growth Yosh…temperament and strength comes with training and age…so unless the God of Time decides to step in…you're just gonna hafta wait," Jay decrees with surprisingly strong logic and I grasp his hand tighter when I see some of the fog from his eyes lift and deep bright sapphire is reborn. However, my optimism diminishes as the brewing clouds of delirium manifest once more and interchanges the healthy shade for the mystifying hue of midnight.

Lloyd remains silent after Jay's retort although he is complacent, sending his most recent teacher a nod of understanding.

Jay begins to cough much harsher than before causing us to wince and grow increasingly fretful.

"Jay," I begin while rubbing his back in soothing circles. "You don't have to speak anymore tonight. We can finish this later. Please, get some rest and we'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Jay coughing dies down and he tightens his grip on my hand in desperation.

"No…please don't leave yet…It's important I do this now because I might not have this dream again. My resolve is strengthening…I'm almost ready, so please…stay with me…I don't want to wake up just yet."

I stare helplessly into his bloodshot irises now riddled with fear and dismay. I don't know what to do…should I allow him to continue when it's so obvious he's struggling to hang on to his consciousness? Wouldn't that be cruel?

I look to the others for help and see my sisters shake their heads negative. They think he shouldn't continue…

The Ninja nod in affirmation. They think he should.

I concede to defeat…

"Alright, we'll stay," I whisper and brush aside his sweaty chestnut bangs from his forehead.

He sighs in relief. "You're so sweet…kind…beautiful…graceful…just like a princess should be. It's too bad what happened at…Bellfountain Mall here…"

My face immediately ignites in embarrassment and I could hear my sisters groan their lament.

"Aww…don't worry Dream Shine…" Jay comforts sleepily, turning to face the blushing trio of kunoichi, "I'm sure everyone trips over _nothing_ every once in awhile…though it's pretty uncommon for people to get thrown out and banned from a mall because they knock over a gigantic display…" Jay begins to chuckle and point and to my chagrin the other males weren't doing much to hide their amusement.

"How did you…how did you describe it, Dream PS…a domino effect, right…?" Jay hiccups in jollity. "Ayane tripped and grabbed onto you…you grabbed onto Nya…Nya grabbed onto Sasha and all of you…went plowing into a very elaborate marketing display…of Swan Soap…how ironic…"

"Thrown out and banned?!" Cole gasps, clutching his sides. "How exactly did it go down?" Kai asks tethering on borderline hysterics…the jerk…

"It was horrific," Ebony starts, her expression grim. "After we nosedived into the display we became completely drenched in different colored soaps. We watched spellbound as the mayhem began to unfold…it was indeed a domino effect. In rapid succession, boxes begin to topple in rows leading up the escalator and curving around the boardwalk. Streamers fell and wires snapped resulting in a large airplane model to kamikaze right through a department store window."

"That's when the fire started," Sasha inserts, taking over the telling of the dreadful occurrence. "Something must've sparked and ignited some clothes because fire shot out of that place. People were running and screaming then the sprinkler system came on, not just in the store with fire mind you, but everywhere."

"Wait, when did this happen?" Zane questions in glee and I answer him.

"A little over a month ago, it was when Sensei Wu took you guys to the Shrine of Natural Elemental Masters for that history lesson. It was nice having the Bounty to ourselves, but Ebony had never been to Ninjago City and Ayane wanted to learn more about city life, so we went to the biggest mall here to have some fun."

"Luckily, no one was hurt during the blunder and we offered to help clean up, but…the manager just yelled at us and told us to leave and never come back. I've never seen someone so red in the face before," Ayane releases a short aggravated breath. "I didn't care though since I didn't like the place anyway."

"Oh right because that's where the scary mannequins are," Sasha huffs and Ayane whirls on her.

"Sasha!"

"Oops," The tall Brazilian mutters with a cringe and Jay sloppily snaps his fingers.

"I was just about to say that…Hey Dream Zane, what's it called when someone has a fear of mannequins?"

"P-Pediophobia," he answers while keeping an astonished stare on his girlfriend's blushing face. "Ayane, mannequins are nothing more than plastic human representations used for displaying clothing. Nothing to be afraid of I assure you."

Ayane frowns deeply and anxious fear trembles her being as she wraps her arms around herself. "Yeah, faceless human representations that moves closer to you when you're not looking."

"Ugh, not this again…Ayane, for the last time those mannequins weren't moving towards you. You were simply looking at them from different angles," Ebony clarifies, crossing her arms under her chest.

"That's what they want you to think in order to lead you into a false sense of security," the healer rebuttals still clearly fear-stricken. "Inch by inch those things creep closer and closer until they're within striking distance—"

"Ayane, you're going to scare and give yourself nightmares again if you keep telling yourself that. I'm patient, but having you sneak into me and Nya's room in the middle of the night and climbing into bed with me for three nights in a row was really uncomfortable. I'm not used to sharing a bed," says Ebony and Ayane pokes her fingers together in discomfiture.

"I-I'm sorry Ebony, but I couldn't get into bed with Sasha—"

"Why not?" Sasha cuts in, "I would've let you. Sophia used to climb into my bed every time she had night terrors."

"Yeah, but you would've made fun of me."

"A little, but I would've been comfortable letting you sleep with me."

"Such unrivaled compassion…" I remark sarcastically and my leader shoots me a cheeky grin.

"Hey, at least I'm honest, right?"

"Sasha, I highly doubt you would've been comfortable having someone cling to you throughout the night and grab and tug at your hair every time they got especially scared," Ebony rebuttals. Her glare fixed on the now crimson-faced huntress. "She was practically glued to my side when there was plenty of room for us to have our own space. I thought for sure each morning I woke up we'd be Siamese twins."

Ayane is about to comment when Zane suddenly voices his thoughts. He had moved without my knowing and was at the blonde's side.

"Ayane, why didn't you come to me?" He asks gently. "You know I would've performed to the utmost of my ability to bring you comfort."

"Wha…? Zane, I couldn't come to you in the middle of the night to ask to sleep with you," she states shyly. "That…that would've been considered—"

"Welcomed…and a fantasy made into a reality…" he breathes in a whisper and strokes Ayane's blushing cheek fondly. At a loss, Ayane says nothing more and only blushes harder.

I always found it charming the way the Ninja of Ice expressed his love for Ayane. It's heartfelt and somewhat analytical though befitting given his calculative and structured mind. He's completely unabashed in his displays of affection and more times than not Ayane's bashful nature causes her to become overwhelmed by this. More time is needed before they can truly be in sync with each other, but I believe in my heart that they'll make it just fine.

Sasha smiles warmly at the couple before her gaze shifts to the tall muscled frame of Cole. His eyes were already trained on her and within I could see the longing. Something has been going on between the two leaders, a nonverbal communication of wariness and fear…though more from Sasha's end. They have been talking more frequently and judging from the incident at Sharon Drugs, forgiveness is on the horizon. Although, I'm taking the initiative and being more attentive to Sasha in an effort to gauge her moods and body language, something Ebony is teaching me. The sassy charismatic red-head had become more to me than just my older sister and leader, she is now my best friend and I know she realizes just how much her friendship means to me. But in spite of that knowledge, she hasn't been very open with me. From afar I've learned to see things…sometimes she spaces out and grips her little sister's pearl like it's her only lifeline. Other times drowsiness consumes her features as she sits alone at the island in the kitchen drinking the tea Sensei Wu had made for her to help her rest more easily. This leads me to our dearly departed sensei's portentous words…

"…_**she is not ill in body, although her spirit is deeply wounded…"**_

_Sister, what exactly are you hiding…?_

"Step by step…day by day…Sasha wears glasses in order to read her plays…" Jay sings giddily with closed eyes. Sasha clears her throat and on cue begins to fiddle with her pearl.

"I was kinda hoping he didn't find out anything about me," she admits, giving Jay a hopeless grin.

"Oh Sasha, that's not so bad," I say. "Who cares if your vision is not perfect, I bet you look charming with glasses." She smiles at me in gratitude.

"You kept that hidden well. I'm guessing that's why you let me order for the both of us at the restaurant we went to on the night of your birthday?" Cole questions.

"Yeah, they're really uncomfortable, so I only wear them when I need to. I'm far-sighted and have a slight astigmatism in my right eye…I can't help but feel self-conscious when I have them on. It's stupid, I know I sound shallow and I'm sorry."

Sasha bows her head in shame as Cole approaches her. "I would like for you to wear them for me. I want to see and know all sides of you, Sasha. Since you'll be hearing me sing the exchange is only fair, right?"

"I suppose…" she relents slowly and raises her head to meet his gaze. "However, listening to a recording is different from hearing someone sing upfront. I'll take what you can give me though and just maybe you'll sing for me one day…or maybe when can even sing together."

"Maybe…" Cole whispers and takes her hand. Sasha places her free one on his chest to stay his advances, but Cole smiles contently after catching the dust of rose on her cheeks.

"The food was good there, but I'll always love your cooking the best. You just wait, soon I'll be the better chef," Cole declares confidently which causes Kai to snort in derision.

"I don't know about that, bro. I still have nightmares of your duck chowder sticking to the roof of my mouth and gluing it shut," Kai jeers affably and Cole sends him a frown over his shoulder. Everyone else chuckles lightly at the scene.

A sudden soft squeeze to my hand beckons me to give my attention to Jay. He peers at me with loving sympathy and support.

"It won't happen, Dream Nya…I looked up your fear myself… Arachibutyrophobia…don't worry, sweetheart…if peanut butter were ever to get stuck to the roof of your mouth…I'd be there to douse it with some nice cool milk…"

"Oh…um…t-thanks, Jay," I say, feeling a blush of mortification and gratitude warm my cheeks.

"Wow, we're a really embarrassing bunch, aren't we?" Sasha voices and everyone murmurs their agreement.

"Have you always had your phobia, Nya?" Ayane asks and I nod.

"For as far back as I can remember. The earliest was when I was four, I was happily enjoying spoonful after spoonful of my favorite snack when I guess I put too much in my mouth without swallowing properly and all that peanut butter caked on the roof of it. Then like any normal kid I started to cry…Kai found me first…"

"Yep, cryin' and slobberin' all over the place," Kai states with a shake of his head. "I couldn't understand a word she was trying to say, so I just rushed to the kitchen, got a glass of milk and coaxed it into her mouth. Ugh…what a messy time that was—"

"Anyway, mom and dad came a few minutes later wearing the most anxious and bemused expressions. It took a while for me to calm down after the peanut butter was gone, but since then…I've always been wary of it. Can't really enjoy it anymore," I smile sadly and feel another squeeze to my hand.

"There's more to life than just enjoying peanut butter, my sweet," Jay says with a tender kiss to my knuckles. "That's why…there's something you should know…what all you girls should know about your men…about what happened on a certain evening…just a few short weeks after the battle with the female Serpentine…"

"Crap, those thirty minutes just flew by," Kai says frantically and starts to move for the door. "Get some rest Jay and we'll see you tomorrow when hopefully you're sober."

He attempts to walk past Ebony only for her to halt his advance with a well-placed hand to his chest.

"We'll leave when Camille comes back to retrieve us," she says flatly and turns her head to Jay, "Go ahead, Sensei Jay. You have the…imaginary floor."

"Wait _Shirayukihime_, you don't understand…" Kai says through gritted teeth, his expression especially fearful.

"Chillax, man…telling them will be much better than keeping it a secret. I know what I'm doing…" Jay reassures, but Kai just face-palms.

"Do you?" Cole questions dubiously. "Because we all agreed to never bring up that atrocious night ever again." He focuses quickly to Sasha standing before him. "I just don't want to take a step back with you, _amore_. Things have been going so well between us lately. I want you to trust me again."

Sasha frowns up at him and her eyes narrow to display a wrathful squall surging within the rainstorm. "Do you honestly believe I will react so poorly? Cole, I want the same thing you do," her tone softens considerably as well as her features. "Don't you think by telling me it will improve our relationship? Two wrongs don't make a right and I'm sorry, but…I don't want to dance an endless waltz of deception and clandestine anymore."

The torn expression on Cole's face worries me. "But, Sasha…"

"I'm inclined to agree with Jay," Zane suddenly says, keeping his gaze fixed on Ayane's. "The night may have been appalling, but nothing too harrowing occurred to warrant a promise to secrecy…I told you something once, my dear that I want our relationship to be one of trust and honesty. The unveiling of this secret will undoubtedly be a step in the right direction."

Ayane releases a shaky breath, but she gives him a smile. Her eyes reflect my own trepidation and she leans further into Zane's embrace, hooking her arms around his middle.

"So…what happened?" She inquires uneasily.

"Like Dream Zane said…nothing too bad…just mainly drugs and shady ladies…" Jay announces with a careless shrug.

"What?!" My sisters and I exclaim. I see Lloyd run his hand through his hair.

"Oh man, maybe someone sober should tell this story."

"Jay, please for the love of Atlas if you're going to tell the story then start from the very beginning," Cole advices and Jay nods.

"Got it…when a certain stimulant drug was patented in 1913—"

"Not that far back, Jay," Kai growls and rubs his temples. "Look, since the story involves us four we should all tell it together. Now start it off right, man."

"Well…when we came back from…the Temple of Time with Sensei Wu and Lloyd…we thought it was nice to get out and do something without you girls for a change. Only thing was we were learning about boring ancestral history and we wanted hang out together while doing something fun…thus came the idea to head to Ninjago City to chillax at a lounge…to be amongst the public eye for a while. So…one evening we planned to spend time at a place called Strange Wolf…Sensei Wu was meditating, Lloyd was playing video games, and you ladies were away…I believe that was around the time your missions without us started. Anyway…we left around early evening maybe around four or five and check it we were dressed to impress…" he looks over at me with a sly smirk, "Oh…you would've loved what I was wearing, sweetheart…I had on these nice relaxed fit navy blue jeans that really showed off the curves of my ass—"

"Okay, well while Jay is enjoying his narcissism, I'll take center stage for now," Kai interrupts with a roll of his eyes.

"You could bounce a quarter off of it—"

"When we got there, the place was pretty packed, but luckily we were able to snag a booth that was in a snug little corner by the bar—"

"Hold it, what do you mean "bar"? You guys are only nineteen," Ebony states inquisitively.

"Yeah, the place mainly hosted to the young adult populace so it was all non-alcoholic drinks and stuff," Kai explains. "It was a nice place with a cool vibe and we were really enjoying ourselves just talking and laughing when…four girls approached our table asking if they could sit with us. Granted, we weren't exactly for it, but seeing that the place was crowded and the booth was big enough for all of us…we let them join us."

Kai goes quiet and scratches the back of his head in a nervous way. My sisters don't move or say anything to this, so I decide to break the awkward silence.

"That…doesn't sound so bad. I think it's nice that you let those girls join you all. It shows you guys are civil and uh…gentlemanly, don't you think Sasha?"

"Oh yeah," she says brightly and picks a few pieces of lint off Cole's shirt. He noticeably swallows. "Very civil…four girls came up to your table and asked to sit down with you, all at the same time?" She questions pleasantly and Cole nods.

"Yeah."

"I see well, Cole let me enlighten you about something. You see, girls like that are called "scavengers" they group themselves in packs no bigger than four and prowl around on the lookout for delectable fresh meat with only one goal in mind…sex. How do I know? Because Jazz and I have seen them prey on innocent unsuspecting guys! It's also how I lost my first boyfriend! I hate girls like that! They give the rest of us bad names with their—"

Before Sasha could continue with her angry rant, Cole grasps her shoulders to calm her.

"Calm down, Sasha. In my own defense, I'm not naïve and at the time those girls looked genuinely harmless. I don't think either of us can recall what their names were or even what they looked like because of…well…let me continue the story. After introductions were made they asked the typical questions: _"Are you from around here?" "Where did you graduate from?" "Are you single?" _and we answered truthfully. They were a little upset that we weren't available, but they were good sports about it and congratulated us and even wished Jay luck when he showed them his engagement ring. We were still having a pretty good time despite them infringing on us, but when a table became vacant they rose to leave. It was then that…they asked if they could buy us some drinks to thank us for letting them sit with us and…we shrugged and agreed. I admit…I should've been more alert, but I think we were just happy to see them go and get free drinks out of it," he shakes his head. "When they got back with the drinks and placed them down in front of us, they said it was the house special, something called jamba juice and it looked and smelled okay so…we drunk it. It went down great like a mixture of pineapples and strawberries, but that's when I noticed…the horrible aftertaste. I realized then they had spiked it and the effects were instantaneous. I felt nauseous and discombobulated, my vision was blurred and I could hear my heart beat thunderously against my rib cage…Zane, I think you should finish since you were the only one who was coherent and the one who saved us," Cole concludes and Zane strokes Ayane's hair absently as he begins to speak.

"Methylene-dioxymethamphetamine, abbreviated as MDMA and commonly known as Ecstasy, I noticed the subtle taste the moment it hit my tongue. Before I could warn the others, they had already consumed their drinks and the females were swift to move. The dosages must've have been extremely potent for the effects to manifest so quickly without the use of intravenous injections. You all may have no recollection of the characteristics and names of our assailants, but I do. A very slim and short-haired blonde with blue eyes named Mackenzie pulled Kai up and led him out onto the dance floor. He stumbled after her and I lost sight of him amongst the crowd…Reagan, a tall brunette with hazel green eyes snuggled up with Jay and proceeded to kiss his neck…"

I close my eyes with vehement disdain as rage pools from within me.

_That bitch! No, all of them are bitches! How dare they drug them! How desperate and pathetic could someone possibly be?! If I ever see this damn Reagan I'm gonna—_

My vengeful thoughts are interrupted by the soft squeeze to my hand and I peer at Jay.

"I wasn't aware…please believe me. I didn't know what was going on…I promise," he says quietly. His face is so stricken and I know he feels terrible, but I'm not upset with him at all.

"I believe you, Jay" I whisper and reciprocate his squeeze. He smiles.

"Another brunette with brown eyes who went by Savannah had begun to unbuckle Cole's pants and I remember the look of exhilaration on her face as she said, _"Oh, feels big…I'm gonna enjoy this." _I can only guess what she intended to do…and finally the one who attempted to sit on my lap, Victoria, a black-haired girl with violet streaks running through it and devilishly wicked yellow eyes which I assumed to be contacts. I reacted quickly and gripped her arm before she could have her way. I demanded she call off her flunkies or I would report them to the authorities and I could tell she was shocked to see me not intoxicated like the others. Thankfully, they retreated without conflict and I was left to tend to Cole and Jay. I fixed Cole's pants and tried to rouse him to some sort of awareness, but he just looked at me strangely and said, _"Am I Catholic or Protestant, Sasha would know." _It was amusing even given our current dilemma. I then repositioned Jay next to Cole, but I had trouble pulling away since he insisted on hanging onto my arm and muttering, _"Big Brother Zane, don't let me leave outta here with no chicken-head. I love Nya." _Took quite a few minutes actually to reassure and pry him off so I could go look for Kai. Surprisingly, I didn't find him on the dance floor nor did I see Mackenzie…no, I found Kai near the entrance slow-dancing with the wall. What a bizarre spectacle that was. He was singing painfully off-key and in between verses he said, _"From now on, this is our song, Ebony. Oh, loosen up you're so stiff." _There was somewhat of a crowd gathering to watch thus I made my way to him and ushered him back to our table with a little persuading of course to separate from his "dance partner". It took some time and effort, but somehow I managed to herd them all out of Strange Wolf and onto my Ice Speeder. I knew I couldn't take them back to the Bounty in the state they were in so, after I picked up three gallons of water I took them to Lake Lilycrest, a sparkling body of water known for its beautiful water lilies off the borders of Ninjago City and near the Destiny's Bounty. Dehydration and exhaustion were sure to set in after their euphoria wore off and it took two hours for them to reach that stage. But, during those hours I was put through hell looking after them…Cole was content picking at the grass mumbling, _"She loves me…she loves me not…" _in droned repetition while Kai kept wanting to take off his clothes complaining how he was too hot and sexy to keep them on. Every time I turned my back to check on Jay or Cole, he'd managed to strip himself of an article and I would have to redress him. Though neither of them was as difficult as Jay, while I was helping Kai with his clothes I heard splashing and when I turned to the source there was Jay waddling in the water toward a flock of geese. What was his goal? He was trying to ride them and unfortunately the geese would have none of it. After I pried Jay's fingers away from the neck of a particularly ill-tempered male and guided him back to the bank with the others, dehydration was finally beginning to set in. I gave each of them a jug of water and sat with them while they satiated their thirst."

"Oh Zane," Ayane looks up at him with adoration, "you did all that for them?"

"Yes, they're my brothers after all, but…it was the oddest feeling. I wondered…if this was what parenting felt like. The constant monitoring and tending to accident prone beings who didn't know any better and the feeling of anxiety when something went wrong or exasperation when they strayed too far or didn't listen to you. Those three were the world's most mentally-deranged and biggest toddlers that night and when they finally tuckered out and grew drowsy I knew it was time to head home."

"You saved them from what would've been a catastrophe," says Ayane as she hugs him tighter, burying her face in his chest with a blissful sigh. "Praise Amaterasu you were there."

"I don't know how to dance," Ebony states tonelessly while looking at Kai's apprehensive face. "So, I guess I would be stiff…very stiff like a board…or a wall in your case," she ends with a subtle curve of her lips.

Kai's chest deflates in relief. "Then, you're not mad?"

"How could I be? I'm just glad you're okay. Ecstasy is very dangerous and even the slightest overdose could stop your heart and kill you," she closes her eyes. "I don't ever want to think about my life without you, Kai."

He watches her intently and his mouth shifts into a smirk. "Ebony, you should know by now that I'm stronger than that and I don't plan on leaving you alone anytime soon." His arms bring her closer and they embrace.

"I could've lost you."

I focus on Sasha, her eyes wide and wet with tears.

"I could've lost you to something so stupid and trifling." She wraps her arms around Cole's neck with a small whimper. "Oh Cole, sure I would've been angry at first, but my relief would've conquered over it…like it does now."

"I'm sorry, Sasha. I should've told you," he replies heavily and wraps his arms around her waist. I hear Lloyd mumble.

"Geez, being in a relationship seems too much of a bother not to mention sappy."

I chuckle and glimpse at him. "You say that now, but one day you'll meet someone that will stir your emotions into a wild frenzy and you'll be unable to stop it. You can't control who you fall in love with, Lloyd. Your heart will automatically reach out to that person."

The young blond frowns skeptically. "Yeah, sure. I have more important things to worry about and accomplish, so I won't have time to deal with any giggly girls," he scoffs.

I shake my head at his response.

_One day, Lloyd…you'll see…_

"There's only…one thing I have left to confess…"

Jay squeezes my hand and my eyes are pulled away from Lloyd to the man I'm sitting beside. He's staring straight ahead at a single person and I follow his gaze which lands on Ebony. She and Kai release each other and Ebony's sharp eye looks intently at her main sparring partner.

"Is it also a reminder…?" He asks. "A reminder…to never do anything so foolish again? Your amulet…?"

We are all confused by this and it shows on everyone's faces…all except Ebony's. Her expression is stoic, cold, and unyielding. She doesn't say anything to clarify or deny Jay's words.

She is silent as if waiting for him to continue…and he does.

"You were saved…by your mother's amulet when…you tried to take your own life…at the orphanage."

Gasps and exclamations of bewilderment bombard the small hospital room all directed at the Kunoichi of Darkness. Kai grips her arm and turns her to face him.

"Is this true?" He questions in a harsh tone, but not one word is forthcoming from Ebony's mouth.

"Lil' sis…do you want…me to tell them…?" Jay inquires gently, but Kai is the one who answers.

"No Jay, she's going to tell us," he says with narrowed eyes. "Not another secret of yours is being spilt by another person. It's going to come from your lips…Raven."

The room goes deathly silent and after a time Ebony slowly, solemnly shakes her head.

"Yes," her voice is clear and strong, "I tried to take my life when I was eight years old. I was tired of the ridicule…tired of the oppression…tired of living a sad existence. It was after that time in the playground…with the boy who called me all those spiteful names and I had broken his nose in retaliation. I was pulled off of him and carried inside. Sister Ophelia was away so one of the nuns beat me…I can't remember which one or how long it lasted. All I remember is the pain. Afterwards, I think I was dragged into the bathroom and told to wash up. I sat alone on tiled floor…battered and bruised…staring at the white porcelain tub in front of me. Somehow I managed to turn the tab and when the water was high enough I got in…I didn't even bother to undress…I just wanted the pain to go away. And when I submerged myself…little by little the pain ebbed…the cold water felt amazing against my bruised skin. I didn't want to surface. I didn't want the pain to come back and I didn't want to return to a world of suffering and agony. So, I waited…and closed my eyes…until I could hear nothing. I wasn't given that freedom though…I wasn't given that…coward's way out. Suddenly, the tub cracked and shattered into chunks and the water spilled throughout the bathroom. I was scared as I heaved in gulps of breath and my eyes were drawn to the crimson glow of my amulet. It pulsated rapidly as if in reprimand. Yes, I remember feeling like I was being chastised and I fainted…right there on the damp floor amongst the thick shards of porcelain. When I came to…I was back in my room…lying on my bed…in dry clothes…and Sister Ophelia was above me…putting ointment on my legs and arms. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear anything nor did I really care. The only thing I cared about at that moment was the amulet sitting on my chest and that whoever the person was who gave it to me…loved me enough to save my life."

Ebony ends her dialogue with a heavy sigh and looks up at my brother who expression is unreadable.

"I had planned on telling you about Brittany, Kai, but not this. It was a memory I just wanted to keep to myself and not share with anyone. I was given a little hope and resolve after my failed attempt. That maybe if I persevered through the hardships in front of me for a little longer I could meet the person who gave me this amulet or…at least search for them. This particular raven's secrets are…going to be difficult to come by, but I'm sure I'll be able to tell you all of them one day. If you'll still want me with you that is," she finishes in a soft whisper.

I can't stop the tears that flow from my eyes and I know I'm not the only one. Sasha and Ayane were also crying for our sister and Cole and Zane were doing their best to console them. I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle the small hiccups that escape.

_Oh Ebony…my god…_

Three solid knocks at the door causes me to look in that direction and Camille enters the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for everyone to take their leave. I had hoped to give you more time, but the extra ten minutes was the best I could do," she says quietly and walks over to Jay's opposite side where Lloyd is.

"Hmm, still asleep I see," she muses and I turn to see Jay's sleeping face, his strength finally depleted as he slumbers serenely. His hand still firmly grasped into mine. I give it a squeeze, but this time he isn't roused. He does however softly squeeze back.

"Thanks for the extra time, Camille," Cole says, giving her a grateful smile. "We'll be back tomorrow. Come on guys, let's go."

Kai has yet to say anything. All he does is take Ebony's hand and lead her out of the room. The others file after them silently until I'm left alone with Jay and Camille.

Camille's lime eyes linger on trail of their retreat. "Your friends seemed most melancholy, honey. Certain words must've been said to warrant such strong emotions."

I sniff and wipe my face. "Yeah…uh…Camille? I need to ask a favor."

She turns to me with kind anticipation.

"Could I stay here tonight?" I look back to my fiancé's peaceful features and our intertwined fingers. "I don't want him to wake up alone. I need to be by his side…please?"

"…Sure," I focus on her in surprise, not believing my own ears as she calmly scoots Jay over enough for me to slip into the bed with him and I do. She walks away to the far side of the room and returns with an extra pillow and blanket. She places the pillow comfortably behind my head and spreads the blue blanket over me. She presses a button and the incline of Jay's bed recedes leaving it flat, then turns and heads for the door.

"Wait, Camille—"

"No more thanks are needed…Good night, Nya. I'll let your friends know," she whispers and I hear the soft click signaling her exit.

I smile tiredly and snuggle closer to Jay, our left hands rest peacefully on his chest in my line of sight. I hear both the serene acoustic of raindrops against the window and Jay's strong rhythmic heartbeat. My emotional exhaustion due from today's events and revelations makes my mind heavy and finally I let the combined melodies of nature and machine lull me to sleep.

_Jay…I'm here…and I'll always be here…with you…_

I'm awakened by a tender squeeze to my hand and I open my eyes, looking up sleepily to see Jay's clear deep blue sapphires. His face is slightly shadowed by the dim lighting the lampshade provides, but I see the gorgeous smile.

"Jay…" I whisper in elation and lean up more to hug him properly from our lateral position and his arms encircle me tightly. His body is still feverish and I know he's still unwell yet…he's going to get better. There's no doubt in my mind.

"Nya…"

We loosen our hold on each other and he stares at me in bliss.

"I knew you guys would put me in a hospital. Knew it the exact moment when I started to black out in the Ninja Training Hall," he glances around. "Everyone was here earlier, right?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"Thought so, it's foggy and I can't remember much while they were here…Did I say anything…weird?" He asks nervously and I nod again.

"Yeah Jay, you told everyone about your "Ventilation System Expedition", all the secrets you found out and the night you and the Ninja had at Strange Wolf."

He grimaces. "Ouch…you think they'll ever speak to me again?"

I settle myself back on his chest. "I think so…as long as you never _do_ something like that again and apologize when they come back."

"Never again, I promise and I'll apologize to everyone. I'll find other ways to entertain myself when I get bored."

I laugh lightly; happy to hear him sound more like his usual self. "That's good."

The small clock on the wall reads 2:17 A.M. The night is still young and the rain was still falling.

_I hope everyone at home is okay…especially Ebony. _

"…Nya…?"

"Hmm?" Jay beckons me with his arms to move up towards him and I comply. "What is it?" I question once I'm in position to look at his profile. His eyes were worried and he lifts our joined left hands for us to see. Our engagement rings sparkle beautifully regardless of the dull light.

"…You don't have to stay with me just because you feel guilty. You had every right to be angry and I just…I just cracked under all the stress and anxiety I've been feeling lately. Thinking that any moment you could approach me and tell me you…didn't want to be with me anymore. I couldn't face that reality, but now I might have to."

"No Jay, I—"

"Wait, wait," he turns so our faces are mere inches apart and all I can see are those deep blue gems I adore. "…I got one last secret. It's one of the reasons I asked you to marry me."

I say nothing and wait. He closes his eyes for a moment and his brow furrows. When opens them again I'm shocked to see the beginnings of tears. The blue orbs shimmer and when he blinks his long lashes causes the drops to fall.

"I thought if I could convince you to be my wife…If I could make you happy enough you wouldn't ever stop and realize that you could do better. It's petty and shameful, but dammit I love you. You're just my type and I—"

I silence him by pressing my lips to his. I could feel my own tears prick at the corners of my eyes, but I do all I can to keep them at bay. I don't give him a chance to reciprocate before I pull back to look him in the eyes.

"Jay, did it ever occur to you that I may feel the same way? Why would a great guy like you settle for a country girl like me? I love you too and don't think that this will be the last time you and I bump heads because there will be more conflicts in the future whether we like it or not. But, as long as our love stays strong we'll be able to get through anything…you and me…together…forever. You're the only one for me, Jay so don't you dare ever think otherwise."

His warm breath hits my face as he exhales and he places his brow against mine. His eyes are still wet, but the tears that glisten are happy and bursting with life.

"Nya…I can't wait to be your wife…"

"Hehehe…and I can't wait to be your husband…"

He closes the miniscule gap between our lips and the kiss we share is so sweet, so simple, so perfect, and full of mocha.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**And that's that, the conclusion of Cause and Effect. I think it was obvious, but I'd like to point out the cross reference from Do You Like Blue and Jay and Nya's date scene in Beyond the Flames. The subjects being St. Lawrence Hospital where a new step was taken in their relationship with Jay's confession and in Alto Park where Jay said Nya was his better half. Growth and character development is important not just for OCs, but for Canon characters as well. The hospital was a connection to the evolution to their mentality and their love is stronger for it in this new stage. This entire series is based off of a timeline people and I'm not going to have anybody stuck in suspended animation. They're going to get older and they're going to get more mature. I'm not going to focus on just my OCs, what the hell for when they are only half of the main story. The Canon characters are very important to the plot, especially Lloyd and I know I haven't had him in the spotlight yet, but that's going to change when Trials and Tribulations start. In all honesty, the most grief I'm getting is about Zane of all people. WTF! People, yes Zane is calm and stoic. It's in his freakin' bio I can read just fine. But listen, he does get angry on occasion and he does raise his voice. He bickers and fights with his brothers, these traits and occurrences have been proven in the show. It's not a spectacle to lo and behold, I didn't make it up! Here's a little somethin' else, no author, including me, writing for this fandom who has their OC paired up with a canon character can say with a 100% guarantee that they know how a canon character will behave with their romantic partner. They can't. period. Y'know why? Because it was never proven from the creators or any source from LEGO that any of them were romantically involved with someone for any given time…Knowing that! What can we do as authors to remedy this? Nothing, but speculate on what we know about that individual character personalities and how we THINK he would be towards that person. Ninjago the show and the books have scarce references to romance. It's about comedy/adventure/action/friendship that's about it. The Jay and Nya pairing was probably thrown in to bring more females into the fandom and get more hits. Well voila, it worked! Also let me say this, Zane may be oblivious sometimes, but he's not nonchalant. That robotic sucker cares deeply, immensely, for the weak, for Sensei Wu, and MOST DEFINITELY for his brothers. God I would love to see a montage of Zane just saving his brothers. Those heroic spectacles alone spoke volumes about Zane's character. He doesn't have to say anything really, it's in his actions. Actions speak louder than words, it's common knowledge that people can say whatever they want, but it doesn't mean a damn thing if they can't back it up. Even more so, after he found out about his past and who he was his obliviousness ALMOST completely disappeared! "…and I feel stronger for knowing…" Zane said this in Tick Tock and do you know what that means? Yes, it's called character development, revelations and experiences to further the growth of someone's being not only physically, but mentally as well. Kai and Lloyd are also prime examples of this, but I'm not going to talk about them because I've talked long enough. Now, for those of you who already know all this and are wondering, "Hey VP, why are you talking so much?" This message isn't for you, so please feel free to ignore. This is for the people who believe in the creed, Ignorance is Bliss, and want me to join their revolution so to speak. Well, I'm beyond that stage in my life and I don't backtrack for anyone I only move forward. Right, now enough with my deductive rant next on my agenda is finishing my Halloween story then on to my next Lost Chapter titled, Zane's Room. I kind of forgot what that's supposed to be about so I'll have to take a gander at my notes again. ^^; After that they'll be another short story, Careful Planning featuring Cole and Sasha. A little more depth will be exhibited in regards to Sasha's dream of death, Cole's younger brother, Dante and also a HUGE surprise for all of you. XDDD! I don't know what to do about a Thanksgiving story, so if anyone has any suggestions I'm all ears! Thanks for listening and until next time take care and keep it real!**

**Please read and review!**

**VelvetPersona over and out!**


End file.
